Tesoro Real
by VaneSalazar
Summary: Lily debe de casarse con un rey a quie no ama, James es el capitan de la guardia que la llevara al reino donde espera el utuo esposo de Lily... Una princesa que le gusta pelear... un hombre que no pude evitar coquetear... ya habia subido esta historia per
1. El Plan Real

**Esta historia ya la tenia en otra cuenta, pero como no puedo abrirla, tuve que abrir esta cuenta! Espero que disfruten de esta historia!**

Esta es una historia basada un poco en una pelicula que vi en la television. (no me acuerdo el nombre de la pelicula.) Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto.

Ya sabes eso de que los personajes no son mios, son de J.K.ROwling...bla,bla,bla y más bla,bla,bla. Solo los personajes que yo invente son mios, solo mios, y enteramente MIOS!.. si alguien los quiere usar solo digamelo. (como el caso de Susan March, que aparece en casi todas las historias y ya no se quien la creó... y si alguien sabe, digamelo por fa que me gusta ese personaje n.n)

Bien, aquí empieza este fic, llamado...

**"El Tesoro Real"**

**EL PLAN REAL**

En los jardines del palacio real, cerca de la habitación de la reina, estaba el joven capitán James Potter junto con su maestro Sir Nicolas

Montague. Él era el mejor instructor de duelos que tenía todo el reino de Rouge y el maestro desde los doce años del capitán Potter.

Así que James Potter, a sus escasos 21 años era el capitán más joven en 450 años.

- Sir Montague, Capitán Potter.

Los dos antes mencionados se detuvieron de su practica de duelos y miraron a la reina Margareth Evans. Hicieron una inclinación quitándose el sombrero.

- Mi señora¿qué os traí por aquí?- preguntó Sir Montague.

- Veo que estáis usando los jardines como lugar de entrenamiento para el joven capitán Potter...

James rápido puso una rodilla enfrente de la reina y dijo apenado.

- Oh, perdone su alteza si vos se vio ofendida por usar vuestros jardines.

- De ninguna manera, capitan. Mi hija y yo observabamos vuestro entrenamiento y llegamos a la conclusión de que vos sois la persona que estamos buscando, capitan.

- Perdone, su alteza, pero no la comprendo.- dijo James levantandose y mirando a la reina.

La reina sonrio y miro a Sir Montague.

- Se los explicare en la cena. Los dos estais invitados hoy a cenar con mi familia. Por favor sean puntuales, a las siete cenamos.

- Será un honor, su alteza.- dijo Sir Montague.

La reina se alejo con sus dos damas de compañia hacia el castillo. James miró a su instructor.

- No entiendo nada... ¿la persona que estaban buscando?

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo.- dijo Sir montague descansando en un árbol.- Pero debes ser puntual si quieres ser esa persona.

James observó a su instructor. Era un hombre mayor pero tan bueno en el arte de la espada como James.

- Recuerda, a las siete se sirve la cena, procura estar diez minutos antes.

James asintió.

Él estaba un poco nervioso. ¿Cenar con la realeza? Si ni siquiera sabía agarrar bien un tenedor¡Como rayos iba a soportar una cena! y peor aun por que ahí estaría la princesa Lilian Evans. Todos sabía que ella era una persona delicada, que encajaba en la alta sociedad, con buenos modales y sumamente bella. ¡HIBA A HACER EL RIDICULO ENFRENTE DE ELLA! y era lo último que quería.

- ¡Aquí estáis!- exclamó sonriente la reina tomada de la mano de su esposo.- querido, este es el joven que te he hablado.

- Su majestad.- dijo James quitándose el sombrero y haciendo una reverencia a los reyes.

- Capitán Potter, creó que debo de explicarle todo referente al Plan Real.

- ¿Plan Real, señor?

Los reyes sonrieron mientras asentían.

- ¿Dónde esta Sir Montague?- preguntó la reina.

- Mi maestro se encuentra un poco enfermo de salud y pide vuestra excusa por faltar a ésta cena.- dijo James.

- Bien. Vos le avisara despues de nuestros planes.- dijo el rey.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta del comedor y entró la princesa Lilian Evans. Con su cabello recogido en una pequeña malla, hacía notar más sus hombros descubiertos. Sus ojos grandes y verdes esmeraldas resaltaban a pesar que el vestido que usaba era verde. Al lado de ella estaba una acompañante. Tenía el cabello rubio y con rizos. James no pudo ver sus ojos por que miraba para abajo.

- Feu, creó que vienes muy escotada para una simple cena.- dijo su madre un poco molesta.

- No es una simple cena, madre. Hoy se discutirá el Plan Real, no es así?.- dijo con una voz suave.

Si a James no le hubieran dicho que era la princesa, hubiera jurado que estaba viendo a un ángel.

- Ella es Lilian Evans De Barqui.- dijo el rey.- Pero mi esposa le dice Feu, de cariño.

- Feu?- preguntó James.

- Feu es fuego en francés,- dijo la princesa mientras se sentaba.

James entendió por que "Fuego". la sola presencia de la princesa Lilian hacía que su cuerpo subiera su temperatura. Y se puso nervioso.

Varias veces derramo gotas de vino en la mesa, vistas de una forma muy peculiar por la princesa. James sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero los reyes platicaban con el capitán sobre sus aventuras en guerras y no prestaban atención a esas pequeñeces.

Cuando por fin acabaron la cena, todos se dirigieron al salón de trofeos para que le explicaran el plan al capitán.

- Soy todo oídos, su señoría.

El rey comenzó a hablar.

- Mi hija pronto contraerá nupcias con el Rey Daniel Notts de Samburge...

James empuño la mano, sabía que ese Rey era un depravado y no podía creer como su Rey dejaba que la princesa contrajera nupcias con él.

- Así que mandó una caravana para llevar a mi hija de aquí hasta su castillo.

- ¿Y quiere que haya más refuerzos por seguridad de la princesa?

- No precisamente.- dijo la reina, se fue junto a su hija y dijo.- el rey Notts solo envió maleantes y bandidos a proteger a mi hija. Eso no es nada seguro para ella. Así que quisiera una escolta y por capitán a usted.

James miró atónito eso. ¿Capitán, él? Peri si era el más joven...

- Se que es joven.- dijo la reina.- Pero hoy en la mañana que lo veíamos supimos, mi hija y yo, que era el indicado. Joven, fuerte, inteligente. Por favor, no rechace esta invitación.

¿La princesa pensaba que era joven, fuerte e inteligente? Eso si que no lo podía rechazar.

- Claro que no lo rechazo, alteza.- dijo James.- Y conozco unas personas que serían las indicadas para esta escolta.

- ¿Quienes, si se puede saber?- preguntó el rey.

- ¡SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN, PETER PETTEGREW Y FRANCK LONGBOTTOM!

- ¡CORRED!- gritó Sirius mientras eran perseguidos por unos hombres.

Los cuatro corrieron más deprisa cuando sintieron que ya los habían alcanzado. Dieron la vuelta en una esquina y Franck comenzó a tocar la puerta de una casa un poco pequeña. Nadie respondía.

- Habre, por favor.- rezaba Peter.- Habre Prongsy.

- NO SE VAN A ESCAPAR.- escuchaban las voces.- VOS POR ALLÁ. NOSOTROS IREMOS POR ACÁ.

Cada vez escuchaban más cerca los pasos. Pero de repente alguien abrió la puerta y los cuatro entraron a la vez a la casa. Remus cerró la puerta justo cuando pasaron unos hombres y todos mantuvieron la respiración.

- No están aquí... se han de haber perdido.- dijo uno de los hombres.

- Vamos con el jefe... él sabrá que hacer.

Cuando ya no se escuchaban pasos los cuatros fugitivos se levantaron y se dieron cuenta de que estaban encima de James.

- James, amigo¿qué hacéis allá abajo?- preguntó Sirius que seguía sobré él.

- Quitaos...- dijo James sofocado.

- Oh, no... Vos no ha dicho la palabra mágica.- dijo Sirius como diciéndole de una madre a un hijo.

- Expelliarmus.- dijo James y mandó a volar a Sirius.

- Oye, esa no era la palabra mágica.- dijo enojado Sirius mientras se sobaba el trasero (N/A: si,si,si... se que muchas quisieran ayudar a Sirius a sobarse el trasero, pero la lista es muy larga, así que vallanse apuntando... yo fui la primera n.n)

James sonrió.

- Pero te quitaste.- dijo Franck.- Gracias, James... un segundo más y estaríamos muertos, gracias a cierto viejo perro gastador de bromas.

- Oigan, no fue mi culpa que se me hallá confundido la poción multijugos con un laxante.

James los miró extraños.

- Aquí, mi amigo.- dijo Remus señalando a Sirius que había puesto ojos de cahorro para que no lo regañaran.- cambió por "equivocación" la poción multijugos que pidió un señor en la taberna, por un laxante.

- Es que se veía que iba a hacer algo malo con esa poción.- dijo Sirius a la defensiva.

- Y seguramente tu ibas a hacer algo bueno si te querías convertir en el novio de la muchacha que atiende la taberna... y no se que hubieras hecho con la pobre.- dijo Peter.

Sirius sonrió y añadió.

- Y ni preguntes por que te traumas...

- ¡No es posible!- dijo James enojado.- Y yo hablando tan bien de vosotros frente al rey, su esposa y su hija.

- ¿Viste a la princesa?.- dijo Sirius emocionado.- Dicen que tiene unos pech...- pero se detuvo ante la mirada asesina de James.- unos pequeños aretes que le lucen bien.- dijo tratando de arreglar.

- ¿Hablando con la realeza, amigo? -preguntó Remus.

James les dijo del plan, y que quería que ellos participaran. Todos estaban muy emocionados, por que les iban a pagar muy bien. Y más Sirius por que iba a poder ver los dos atributos de "aretes" que tenía la princesa.

- ¿Entonces, puedo contar con vosotros?

- Claro.- dijeron todos.

- ¿Vio que empuñó la mano cuando supo que estaba comprometida?

- Vos decid tonterías.

- No, princesa. Yo creo que al capitán le gusta.

Lily vio a Louse, su dama de compañía. Ella le estaba ayudando a quitarse el vestido.

- Aparte, se le quedó viendo mucho con vuestro vestido.

- Por favor, Louse. El capitán nunca se interesaría en una princesa caprichosa como yo.

- Milady, vos no sois ninguna princesa caprichosa.- dijo Louse viendo el vestido.- Si lo fuera, no se casaría con quien lo hará.

Lily asintió en silencio.

- Aparte, y perdone por mi indiscreción, pero voz nunca se pone semejantes escotes.

Después de eso, Louse se fue de la recamara de la princesa.

Lily estaba un poco roja. Louse la conocía muy bien y sabía que solo usaba escotes para personas importantes, y el capitán James se le hacía una persona muy importante. Si tan solo pudiera elegir con quien casarse.

- Por mi pueblo.- dijo y luego suspiró.

- Con gusto seré parte de la seguridad de la princesa.- dijo Sir Montague al día siguiente.

- Perfecto, son todos los que necesito.- dijo James sonriendo a su maestro.

- Solo que te pido un favor, James.

Eso le sorprendió a James.

- Lo que sea, maestro.

- Quisiera que Katty fuera con nosotros.- dijo refiriéndose a una muchacha que estaba cerca de ellos.

Se parecía un poco al maestro. Los mismos ojos y la nariz.

- Es mi sobrina, y no me gustaría que se quedara sola. Es muy buena en los duelos y rápida.

James la miró y sonrió.

- No hay problema. Mañana a las 10 de la mañana debemos estar en el palacio, para partir a las 11.

- Ahí estaremos.

James sonrió. Se despidió de Sir Montague y salió de la casa de este. Afuera lo esperaba Sirius, su mejor amigo.

- Si va a ir?

- Si, y va a ir su sobrina.- dijo James.- Pero no le hagas nada, Sirius. Respétala por ser sobrina de Sir Montague.

- Me ofendes, amigo.- dijo él fingiendo enfado.- Yo no me atrevería a hacerle nada a una dama...

- Vos sois un mentiroso.- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos dos.

James se volteó y vio a una joven de rizos dorados y ojos azules. Parecía un poco molesta. Sabía que la había visto en alguna parte.

- ¡Louse!- dijo Sirius sonriendo.- Dichosos son los ojos que la ven. Pensé que no había salido el sol, hoy, pero al ver vuestro cabello...

- Basta de palabras.- dijo ella enojada.

James supo de donde la había visto. Era la dama de compañía de la princesa.

Volteó a ver a James y sonrió.

- Capitán Potter, será un gusto ser escoltada por vos hasta el castillo del rey Notts.- hizo una inclinación.

- El gusto será mío, Milady.

Ella sonrió.

- Llámeme Louse, por favor.

- Y voz llamadme James.- respondió esté.

- Y si gustáis,- dijo Sirius a Louse.- llamadme amor, o cariño...

Louse se enojó por ese comentario y se retiró haciendo reverencia a James.

Sirius miró a Louse sonriendo.

- Es muy bella.

- ¿Que le hiciste, Sirius?- preguntó James mirando como se perdía entre la multitud la joven.

- ¿YO¡Nada! Solo por que la deje plantada dos veces en una cita y la segunda me vió con la joven que atiende la taberna.

James solo sonrió. Su amigo nunca iba a cambiar. Y esperaba que así fuera, por que sin él, toda la diversión disminuiría. Por que siempre había sido así. Sirius el cómico, Franck el inteligente, Remus el calmado, Peter el tonto y James el maduro. Un grupo perfecto.

**FIN CHAPTER ONE**

¿Qué les pareció? Les gustó este primer chapter? espero que si. Bueno, me baso en una pelicula que vi y me gustó. Claro que cambié muchas cosas para que conocieran a los personajes bien.

Ya saben... ¡REVIEWS! y muchos... n.n

proximo chapter: "SECRETOS A VOCES"


	2. Secreto a Voces

Esta es una historia basada un poco en una pelicula que vi en la television. (no me acuerdo el nombre de la pelicula.) Espero que les gustetanto como a mi me gusto.

Ya sabes eso de que los personajes no son mios, son de J.K.ROwling...bla,bla,bla y más bla,bla,bla. Solo los personajes que yo invente son mios, solo mios, y enteramente MIOS!.. si alguien los quiere usar solo digamelo. (como el caso de Susan March, que aparece en casi todas las historias y ya no se quien la creó... y si alguien sabe, digamelo por fa que me gusta ese personaje n.n)

**"SECRETOS A VOCES"**

- ¿Dónde esta mi vestido azul?- preguntó Lily.

- Ya lo empaque, milady.- dijo Louse.- También sus joyas, sus perfumes, sus zapatos, sus adornos y todo...- dijo viendo que la princesa iba a preguntar.- No os preocupéis por nada, Milady.

Lily sonrió. Miró la ventana de su cuarto y su semblante cambió. De la princesa alegre a una muy triste. Se le notaba en sus ojos. Lily miró por la ventana y vio el carruaje que la esperaba para levarla con su futuro esposo.

- Milady, yo la respeto mucho... estoy orgullosa de su decisión.- dijo Louse tratando de animarla.

- Se que debo de hacerlo- dijo Lily.- pero se bien que me espera un futuro terrible con el rey Notts.

Louse le tomó la mano, lo que a Lily le sorprendió.

- Se que lo hace por su pueblo, Milady, pero no es su obligación.

- Pero mi padre es muy viejo ya... Nuestras relaciones con otros reinos no van bien... Si me caso podremos recuperar todo el oro que perdimos en la guerra.

- Es muy valiente, princesa.

Lily miró a Louse con ternura.

- Louse, tu has sido una amiga para mi... quisiera que me llamaras Lily, simplemente Lily.

- Será un honor decirte así, Lily.

Las dos amigas sonrieron.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta, y Louse fue a abrir. Lily seguía mirando a la ventana cuando la voz de su padre la despejó.

- Lily...

Ella volteó sonriente.

- ¡Padre!- fue corriendo a abrazarlo.- Oh, padre, te extrañare.

- Nosotros te vamos a extrañar más, Lily.

Lily miró sobre el hombro de su padre, en busca de su madre.

- Ella no vendrá.- dijo el rey sabiendo a quien buscaba su hija.- No puede soportarlo. Te manda a decir que te ama, y que siempre te tendrá como una noble princesa.

Los ojos de Lily se empañaron. Su padre la abrazó como cuando su "princesita" tenía ocho años de edad.

- Peter?

- Aquí

- Remus?

- Aquí.

- Franck?

- Aquí.

- Sir Montague

- Aquí.

- Katty?

- Aquí.

- Sirius?

- Sirius?

James dejo de leer el papel que tenía y miró a sus amigos. Ellos se encogieron de hombros.

- Sirius dijo que tenía unas cosas que hacer antes de venir aquí.- dijo Remus.- Y por eso se fue por separado.

Ya eran las diez cuarenta y la princesa no tardaba en bajar, la caballería del rey Notts ya estaba y... ¡Sirius no llegaba!

James vio que la princesa aparecía por la puerta y se puso muy nervioso. Él había dicho que sus amigos eran muy responsables y por culpa de Sirius iba a quedar mal con ella.

Lily vio a James nervioso, así que fue hacía donde estaba él.

- Capitán,- dijo ella.- ¿Está todo listo?

- Por supuesto, Milady.- dijo una voz detrás de James.

Él volteó y descubrió a Sirius con dos rosas.

- Me atrevo a presentarme, Milady.- dijo haciendo una reverencia y dándole una rosa.- Soy Sirius Black, caballero de la corte y su escolta por este viaje.- Él tomó la mano de la princesa, y cuando la iba a besar...

- ¡Aléjate de Lily!

James vio que detrás de la princesa estaba Louse. Parecía un toro enojado. Lily no entendía por que Louse se comportaba de esa manera, ella siempre había sido calmada.

- Tranquila, Louse, él señor Black...

- Dígame Sirius, por favor...

- SOIS UN INSOLENTE, BLACK.- gritó Louse.

Pero no pudieron decir nada por que las puertas se abrieron y salió el rey y la reina.

Lily miró a sus padres muy tranquila. No podía ponerse a llorar enfrente de todos. Debía de guardar compostura.

- Feu, quiero que me escribas todos los días.

- Entendido madre.- dijo ella.

- Cualquier cosa... yo iré por ti.- dijo su padre.

Remus y Franck se voltearon a ver. Algo estaba pasando y deberían de averiguarlo.

Sir montague se acercó a los reyes e hizo una reverencia. Los tres se pusieron a hablar, pero nadie pudo escuchar esa conversación, pues Sirius le había dado una rosa a la princesa y Louse le había comenzado a gritar. Pero, cuando Sirius le dio la otra rosa a ella, Louse se quedó callada y completamente roja.

- No te acerques a la princesa, entendido?- dijo James a Sirius que sonreía con descaró a Katty.- Ni a Katty.

- Entonces Louse...

James no dijo nada. Solo sonrió.

- Jefe¡cree que eso es una guardia?- preguntó Peter mirando a la "caballería" que el rey Notts llevaba.

James pudo descubrir que solo había maleantes, bandidos y personas de lo más detestables ahí. Y lo supo rápido por que apareció de entre ellos la persona que menos se esperaba James en ver ahí.

- Potter.

- Snape.

Los dos se miraron con rabia. Desde pequeños se odiaban. Snape siempre había tratado de ridiculizar a James por que él era huérfano y no tenía dinero, pero no pudo hacer gran cosa, ya que James, que era muy bueno en hechizos desde pequeño, lo dejaba en ridículo.

- Veo que conocéis a Sir Severus Snape.- dijo la princesa acercándose a ellos.

Snape giró hacía ella y le sonrió. Tomó su mano y se la besó. James miraba enojado a Snape, y por eso no vio que Lily ponía cara de asco al ser besada por Snape.

- Lilian, siempre encantado de verla.

- No lo quisiera encantar más, Sir Snape. Me retiro.- dijo tratando de zafar su mano de la de Snape.

- Un momento, por favor. Quisiera presentarle a un noble que ha venido para acompañarme.- miró hacía atrás y dijo.- Sir Fletcher.

James y Lily (N/A: Que bien suenan esos dos nombres juntos n.n ¡soy fan de esa pareja!) miraron a un señor un poco mayor. Estaba sonriendo a todo mundo y saludando. Llevaba un traje morado con dorado y sus gestos eran un poco torpes.

- Princesa Lilian, es un honor ir en vuestra escolta.- sonrió y James pudo ver que tenía un diente de oro.- Me permito presentarme, soy Mundungus Fletcher noble cortesano de su futuro reino, alteza.

Lily sonrió. Al parecer le agradaba la elocuencia de Sir Fletcher.

- Me agradará su compañía, lo sé, Sir Fletcher.

Sir Fletcher sacó su varita y con un movimiento hizo aparecer muchas burbujas de jabón. Lily sonrió.

- Un pequeño regalo.

- Gracias.

- Suficiente, Sir Fletcher.- dijo enojado Snpae, e hizo que todas las burbujas estallaran con su varita.

Lily lo miró sentida. Si al menos debía casarse con el Rey Notts, al quien no amaba, quería que sus últimos momentos de libertad se la pasara felices.

- Princesa, es hora de partir.- dijo Snape dándole la mano para escoltarla.

- Creo que el más indicado para eso sería yo, Sir Snape.- dijo Sir Fletcher quitando a Snape y ofreciendo la mano a la joven princesa.- claro, que si el capitán Potter quiere conducirla a la carroza, no será ninguna molestia para mi dejar ese honor.

James sonrió, ese Sir Fletcher si le caía muy bien.

- Será un honor conducir a la princesa al carruaje, Sir Fletcher.

- Por favor, no soy una cosa.- dio ella molesta y caminó sola hacía el carruaje.

James supo que tenía carácter, y eso le gustaba en una mujer.

Los caballos estaban listos, los reyes ya se habían despedido de su hija y la guardia estaba más que lista. Así que comenzaron el viaje con un poco de prisa pues ya se habían atrasado.

- Hey, Potter, crees poder conducir una guardia en verdad?- dijo Snape burlonamente desde adentro del carruaje.- Te apuesto lo que sea, Sir Fletcher, a que Potter...

- El cápitan Potter, Sir Snape.- dijo fríamente Louse.

- Como sea... A lo que voy es que este no podrá mantener a salvo a la princesa.

La sangre de James hervía, pero no quiso decir nada. Solo siguió cabalgando más adelante de la carroza.

- Es un gesto muy poco caballeroso de vuestra parte, Sir Snape.- dijo molesta Lily.

Snpae la miró serio y dijo.

- Tal parece que a Milady le gustara el capitan Potter.- inquirió.

Lily se puso nerviosa al igual que Louse que ya imaginaba lo que su amiga sentía por el capitán.

- es una tontería, Sir Snape.- dijo Sir Fletcher sonriente.- La princesa Lilian está comprometida con el Rey Notts y si osas decir que lo puede engañar creo que estarás dañando la reputación de ella... Y no creo que al padre de ella ni a su futuro esposo le gustéis escuchar eso de tu boca... puede que te corten la lengua.

Snape frunció el ceño y no dijo nada más. Lily se lo agradeció en silencio. Louse pensó por unos segundos que tal vez, Sir Fletcher ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía la princesa, pero al ver que Sir Fletcher hacía bromas tan tontas, descarto esa idea.

Kate, la sobrina de Sir Montague, venía cabalgando junto a su tío, que por cierto venía muy pensativo.

- ¿Qué pasa, padre?- dijo ella al anciano.- Te notó preocupado, y no me puedes decir mentira.

Sir Montague salió de sus pensamientos y miró para todos lados. Solo Franck y Remus iban suficientemente cerca como para escucharlos, así que bajó la voz.

- Procura decirme tío, Kate. Nadie sabe que eres mi hija.- la chica asintió.- Tu me conoces mejor que nadie en este mundo. Creo que te tendré que decir la verdad.-Sir Montague bajó la voz y dijo- Se trata del compromiso de la princesa. ¿Sabéis por que ella va a casarse con el Rey Notts?- Kate negó.- Hace tiempo, en la guerra de Fulmirture, se perdió la mitad del tesoro real, cuando hundieron el barco que lo transportaba. El reino se está quedando sin recursos y si eso pasa, otros reinos pudieran venir y apoderarse de los pueblerinos y hacerlos esclavos. Por eso, la princesa aceptó casarse con el rey Notts, para volver a tener el mismo monto en el tesoro real.

Kate miró hacia el carruaje. Con razón había visto triste a la princesa.

- Este va a ser su último viaje antes de encadenarse con ese despiadado rey. Los reyes quieren que este feliz este viaje, por eso le dieron de capitán a James.

- Creo no entender, tío.- dijo Kate.

- La princesa lo ha visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Aunque nunca lo ha aceptado, siente algo por James. Por eso, sus padre quisieron que el se encargara de la guardia en la escolta.

Kate miró hacía un lado y vio que Franck y Remus los veían pensativos.

- Creó que ya escuchron vuestra historia, Tío.- dijo ella apuntando con la cabeza a los dos guardias reales.

- De todos modos iban a saber... Esos dos son muy intrometidos.

- Claro que no.- dijo Franck molesto, peor luego se calló

Kate y Sir Montague comenzaron a reírse.

- James, amigo, no me gustan estos hombre.- dijo Sirius viendo a la guardia que habían enviado el rey Notts.- Son puros bandoleros. Mira, ahí esta Goyle y Crabbe, ellos fueron los que asaltaron varias villas en este reino¿Por qué los mando como guardia?

- No se, Sirius. Pero sabes... Este camino no me gusta nada.- dijo James mirando de un lado a otro.- Siento que nos tienen una emboscada.

Sirius se puso serio (N/A: Si, Sirius serio. Aunque parece imposible, a veces le llega sus momentos de madurez, no?) Él también sentía que algo extraño pasaba.

- Escuchas eso, Sirius?- preguntó James.

Él paró oreja pero no pudo escuchar nada.

- Nada, no escucho nada.

- Exactamente. Todo está muy silencioso.

James detuvo a todos y pidió que guardaran silencio con un dedo. Lily se asomó por la ventana del carruaje y vio a todos muy callados.

- Entra, Lily. Puede ser peligroso.- Dijo Louse.

Peor antes de que Lily entrara se escuchó el grito de varias personas.

- ¡UNA EMBOSCADA!- gritó James.

FIN DE ESTE CHAPTER

¿ Qué les pareció este chapter? Les gusto? Se que esta un poco aburrido, pero tenía que explicar por que Lily se va a casar con otro, y meter a algunos personajes.

Por cierto, pronto les pondré por que Sir Montague oculta que Kate es su hija, es una bonita historia también.

Revisen mis otros cuantos:

SeCrEToS DeL PaSaDo... Lily es una chica que no puede ver a James ni en pintura, pero no sabe que él es el único que la puede ayudar de un terrible futro. Hay un mortifago en Hogwarts que los quiere ver separados. Merlin, La dama del LAgo y Morgana le Fey aparecen. Y si quieren respuestas solo un libro las tendra.

El trama es un poco copmplicado, pero les va a gustar.

No te vallas... James quiere ir a pelear contra Voldemort por haber matado a sus padres, pero Lily tiene que decirle algo importante... que lo ama. (song-fic)

De otros autores hay muchos fics muy padres, pero les recomiendo de una de mis autoras favoritas:

Lian-Dana: Escribe muy padre y tiene historias super. Lean sus historias y sabran por que lo digo, aunque creo que muchos ya la han leido.

Winter´s Fairy: Tiene fics muy lindos que te llegan al corazón. espero que la lean.

Lamister: Sus historias tienen un no se que, que, que se yo. Son buenas, simplemente.

Crystal23¿Quien no conoce la trilogia de Crystal? Es una leyenda en esta pagina.

RESPUESTASA ALGUNOS REVIEWS

MAXIE-CHAN: Te juro que he preguntado a tosas mis amigas, y la neta es que nadie sabe como se llama esa pelicula, pero una me dijo que si la vió, así que no pudo ser una peli fantasma.

ARGIE: A mi también me encantan las historias de piratas, princesas, dragones y todo lo que suene a magico o a aventura :D Pero como le decía a Maxie-chan, no logro saber como se llama

la pelicula.

LILY POSESA: No puedo desproimeter a Lily tan rápido, pero te di un adeltano con que Lily si siente algo por James.

LASMITER: A mi tamnbién me encantan tus historias, y me siento honrada de que leas está.

Bueno, eso es todo. Reviews, por fa!

SIGUIENTE CHAPTER:

LA EMBOSCADA¿QUIEN ES LUCIUS MALFOY?


	3. “La Emboscada, ¿Quién es Lucius Malfoy?”

Esta es una historia basada un poco en una pelicula que vi en la television. (no me acuerdo el nombre de la pelicula.) Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto.

Ya sabes eso de que los personajes no son mios, son de J.K.Rowling...bla,bla,bla y más bla,bla,bla. Solo los personajes que yo invente son mios, solo mios, y enteramente MIOS!.. si alguien los quiere usar solo digamelo. (como el caso de Susan March, que aparece en casi todas las historias y ya no se quien la creó... y si alguien sabe, digamelo por fa que me gusta ese personaje n.n)

**"La Emboscada¿Quién es Lucius Malfoy?"**

Escuchas eso, Sirius?- preguntó James.

Él paró oreja pero no pudo escuchar nada.

Nada, no escucho nada.

Exactamente. Todo está muy silencioso.

James detuvo a todos y pidió que guardaran silencio con un dedo. Lily se asomó por la ventana del carruaje y vio a todos muy callados.

Entra, Lily. Puede ser peligroso.- Dijo Louse.

Pero antes de que Lily entrara se escuchó el grito de varias personas.

¡UNA EMBOSCADA!- gritó James.

Lily vio que varias personas iban bajando por una colina cercana a donde estaban ellos. Eran al menos unas veinte personas. Osea que James, Sirius, Petter, Franck Remus, Sir Montague y Katty contra veinte personas... por que la guardia que había mandado el Rey Notts había huido

Una emboscada... OH Dios mío, que nada nos pase.- dijo Louse.

Lo mejor será quedaros aquí adentro, Princesa. Va a comenzaran una pelea de hechizos, y pueden daros. Yo y Sir Snape las protegeremos- dijo Sir Fletcher.

¡YO?- dijo Snape temeroso.- Yo solo protejo mi pellejo.- dijo.

De un segundo para otro salió del carruaje y se hecho a correr por donde no venían personas. Tanto Lily, como Louse se veían sorprendidas, pero sir Flether no.

Sabia que era un pobre diablo, y perdón por la expresión Milady.

Lily asintió.

Afuera del carruaje, todos estaban muy nerviosos, estaban a unos veinte metros de ellos y venían corriendo. Sirius miró a James para esperar su respuesta.

James podía ordenar una retirada o pelear. Veinte contra siete... podría si a cada uno le tocara de 2.857... tenían que pelear, todos estaban capacitados para pelear, hasta Katty según le dijo Sir Montague.

A PELEAR- ordeno James.

SI!.- gritó entusiasmado Sirius, mandó un hechizo de levitación a un hombre que venía.- Escuchad Remie, ah que derroto más que tu.

Veremos eso, Paddy.- Contesto Remus al lanzar un hechizo de desarme.- Pero recordareis que yo te ganó en duelos.

Solo por que no quiero que comencéis a llorar.- y guiñó el ojo, Sirius.

Katty sonrió ante ese comentario. Se le hacían muy graciosos aquellos hombres discípulos de su padre. Siempre que iban a entrenar con su padre, ella los veía de lejos, y sobre todo al buen joven Remus John Lupin por el que sentía simpatía.

Katty pon atención.- dijo celoso Sir Montague al ver que su hija miraba divertida a los dos amigos.

Si, tío.- dijo sería y comenzó a mandar hechizos.

Franck hizo que uno se desmayara y se acerco a él a quitarle un sombrero café de plumas verdes, rosas y moradas, horrible la combinación. Sonrió al verlo y rápido pensó en algo para molestar a su buen amigo Remus "tranquilo" Lupin.

Hey, Remie, - le aventó el sombrero cuando el mencionado escucho su nombre en diminutivo.- creo que este magnifico sombrero se vera hermoso en vuestra cabeza.- Remus lo agarro y lo miró horrorizado.- Si, se ve que te encanta.

No me pondré este sombrero.- dijo al tiempo que por poco lo alcanza un rayo si no fuera por que Katty lanzó otro y logro dirigirlo a otro lugar.

Creo que luciría bien en vosotros, Sir Lupin- dijo Katty con una sonrisa, después se dio media vuelta y continuó peleando.

Franck sonrió al ver la cara que tenía Remus; con una tonta sonrisa y poniéndose el sombrero.

Snape iba corriendo para salvar su vida. Estaba algo cansado, pero todavía escuchaba los gritos de la batalla, así que quiso correr más. Volteó para ver si veía a alguien que lo siguiera cuando alguien lo detuvo por la capa.

¿a dónde vais, Sir Snape?

Él se callo, pero comenzó a gatear temiendo acertar a saber de quien era la voz. Cuando se pudo levantar, temblando del miedo, rápido volteó para ver si se equivocaba... y no lo hizo.

Parado debajo de un gran árbol seco, con sus ojos azul frío y su boca en un desagradable ángulo como si oliera algo desagradable. Su bastón negro donde guardaba su varita, lo llevaba en la mano y con él estaba apuntando a Snape.

En pocas palabras se podía decir que, ese hombre, era la viva encarnación del demonios más fiel de lucifer.

Lu... cius.- dijo temblando, Snape.

Sir Malfoy para vos, Sir Snape.

Snape tenía miedo en la sangre. Por todos los maleantes era conocido que a Sir Lucius Malfoy Id Scariotte le debían de tener miedo.

¿Esta la princesa Lilian en el carruaje, verdad?- preguntó Sir Malfoy.

Aja...

Y me imagino que también estará la fortuna del rey junto con ella.

Si... toda.

Y supongo que toda la guardia del Rey Notts salió corriendo cuando vieron a mis hombres. A pesar que solo mandé a veinte.

Cierto... son unos cobardes.

Malfoy miró a Snape enojado.

¿Y qué no corristeis para salvar tu vida?- preguntó Malfoy al momento que al menos cincuenta hombres salían de entre los árboles.- Vallan a traedme el tesoro real, y a la princesa Lilian sana y salva.

Snape sonrió aliviado al ver que nada le iba a pasar.

Y no te alegréis demasiado... tu vendrás conmigo.

Malfoy sonrió malignamente mientras todos sus hombres se retiraban excepto dos, que tomarón a Snape y se lo llevaron aunque este gritaba que lo liberaran.

Pronto, Milady... Pronto no será de nadie, más que mía.- sonrió malignamente el rubio.

Lily y Louse estaban abrazadas dentro de la carroza, Sir Fletcher estaba con la varita afuera dirigida a la puerta por si alguien entraba.

De repente se abrió la puerta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sir Fletcher ya había lanzado un hechizo. Lo que no había visto era que fue Sirius a quien se lo envió.

¡Sirius!- dijo asustada Louse y se bajó a ver si le pasaba algo.

Lily bajó con la ayuda de Sir Fletcher y vio que solo quedaban unos cuantos hombres inconscientes, los demás habían huido. ¡Habían ganado!

Sonrió plenamente. Vio a James a unos pasos de ella y fue a abrazarlo de lo feliz que estaba. James se sorprendió por esto y se puso rojo, pero nadie lo vio, pues todos estaba asegurando con sogas a los bandoleros que quedaron inconscientes, bueno, todos excepto Sir Fletcher, que ya se olía algo.

Louse llegó con Sirius cuando él se estaba parando.

¿Te encuentras bien?

Si- pero al ver lo preocupada que estaba Louse cambió su respuesta.- No, no se. Me duele mucho la cabeza.- se talló la cabeza y miró a Louse para ver que hacía.

Oh, pobre Sirius.- dijo ella y lo abrazó.

Sirius se refugió contento en los brazos de Louse, en especial en su pecho... muy serca... demasiado... y eso lo notó Louse.

PLAF

Una cachetada directa a Sirius.

Sabia que contigo nada serio, yo que me preocupo y tu... PERVERTIDO.- se levantó enojada y se fue hacía Lily.

Sirius solo se sobo el cachete. Le dolía mucho, y tenía la mano marcada de Louse en él. Pero valió la pena estar tan cerca de Louse.

Mala suerte, compañero.- dijo Remus sonriendo.

Después de un rato de estar abrazados, Lily entendió lo que estaba haciendo y se separo apenada.

Perdon... pero la alegria.- dijo con la mirada baja.

Si, su majestad.. la entiendo.- James miraba al cielo y guiñó un ojo a Dios. Un leve "gracias" murmuro que no fue escuchado por Lily.

¡James! Acabamos con los malos.- dijo feliz Peter saliendo de una piedra donde se había escondido.

Si, Wormtail, ya no hay más de que preocupáis.- dijo Franck feliz.

En ese momento de la colina donde habían salido los veintes, salieron al menos cincuenta más. Eran todos hombres y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos.

REPLIÉGUENSE.- gritó James al ver que eran demasiados para ellos, pues ya andaban un poco cansados.- Abandonen todo, debemos de ir al sur.- dijo lo suficiente alto para que lo escucharan.

Tomó a Lily y la puso detrás de un árbol pues los hechizos pasaban peligrosos.

Debe de corre, princesa.

Llámadme Lily... y no voy a dejar el tesoro real aquí...

Pero...¿qué?- dijo James enojado, un hechizo dio al árbol, así que se tuvieron que cambiar de árbol.- Vamonos de aquí, Princesa.

No, ya os dije... no me iré sin el tesoro, y llamadme Lily.

¿Qué de importante tiene la riqueza, si no se puede disfrutar en vida?

Entiende, es la riqueza de todo el pueblo... debo de llevarla.

Lily miró a James suplicante, y ante esa mirada, él no pudo rechazar lo que pedía Lily.

Quédese aquí.

James vio que todos ya se habían ido, y que a unos veinte metros estaban los bandoleros, y al momento de verlo solo, comenzaron a enviarle hechizos.

Él puso un escudo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a donde tenían el tesoro junto con unos caballos, noto que al menos trece personas lo habían acorralado.

Hola niño guapo, creó que esta vez eres nuestro.

Algo que James no podía soportar era que un hombre le dijera cosas como niño guapo, o precioso... era homo fóbico. Claro, eso no lo sabía ese hombre, por que si no, nunca le hubiera dicho eso.

¿Cómo me llamaste?- dijo temblando de rabia.

Niño bonito, que te pasa lindura, tu mamí nunca te dijo cosas bonitas, por que...

Ya no pudo decir más por que James le mando un hechizo y este comenzó a eructar babosas. Al segundo siguiente un destelló de luz blanca hizo que todos se cegaran por unos segundos, a excepción de James que había cerrado los ojos en el instante exacto que hacía su hechizo.

Tomó las riendas del caballo y quitando a las personas con hechizos, logró llegar hasta el árbol donde estaba Lily. Unos cuantos comenzaban a ver, pero no distinguieron que James tomó a Lily por la cintura, la puso detrás de él y comenzaron a cabalgar. (Bajadme, idiota, no veis que yo no se cabalgar, me voy a caer)

Y así, con una Lily replicando por que la bajaran, unos medios encandilados bandoleros, un grupo desintegrado esperando hallarse al sur, y una gran aventura por delante, es como se veía el destino de estos jóvenes.

FIN DEL CHAPTER.

Perdón por tanta tardanza, pero es que en realidad no podía escribir por tanta tarea... por cierto, que quede claro, en el pasado solo conteste poco reviews por el tiempo... no es que no lea todos, los leo y con gusto. Muchas gracias a... por los reviews.

Qué tal esté capitulo. Esta un poco corto, pero es que me exprimi el cerebro para no contar más de lo que tenía que contar, pero en el próximo chapter les prometo vendran muuuuuchas explicaciones. Y lo voy a subir pronto por que ya estoy de vacaciones!

El próximo capitulo se llama

" La Casa De Louse... Digo, De La Colina" 

El próximo chapter estará chistoso, y verán por que el nombre del titulo... algo tiene que ver Sirius en eso. Un pequeño adelanto.

Se que a veces parece una princesa caprichosa- sonrió mientras miraba a Lily con ternura.- pero en realidad es una gran persona... aceptó casarse con el Rey Notts para que su pueblo no sufriera.

James miró a Lily dormida, luego a Louse.

Es por eso que quiso el tesoro... por que es lo único que les queda, verdad?- ella asintió.- Todo se perdió en la guerra de Fulmirture... el barco que se hundió.

Exacto. Aunque le diré... si fuera por ella, se perfectamente con quien le gustaría casarse.- miró a James a los ojos y asintió. Él se puso rojo.

Que tal? Va a estar muy bien el próximo chapter, y les juro que va a estar muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo. Y aparte, les pondré algo de Remus, de Frank atormentando a Remus y un poco de los celos de Sir Montague. Y por que no, a mi favorito, Sirius Black al intentar ligar con la princesa Lily.

Todo esto y más en el próximo Chapter, no se lo pierdan, esten pendientes.


	4. “ La Casa De Louse Digo, De La Colina

Esta es una historia basada un poco en una película que vi en la televisión. (no me acuerdo el nombre de la película.) Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto.

Ya sabes eso de que los personajes no son míos, son de J.K.Rowling...bla,bla,bla y más bla,bla,bla. Solo los personajes que yo invente son míos, solo míos, y enteramente MIOS!.. si alguien los quiere usar solo dígamelo. (como el caso de Susan March, que aparece en casi todas las historias y ya no se quien la creó... y si alguien sabe, dígamelo por fa que me gusta ese personaje n.n)

**" La Casa De Louse... Digo, De La Colina"**

¡Bajadme ahora!- rugió Lily enfurecida de cómo James la había obligado a cabalgar aunque ella no sabía.- ¿Eres un tonto o que? Una princesa no cabalga¿entendéis, NO cabalga. No es apropiado para una. Casi me caía y me pude haber roto algo. Sabes lo que es tener que estar en cama varios meses para que me recupere... no, de seguro no sabéis, tu eres un hombre rudo y no comprendéis que a una mujer se le debe de tratar con delicadeza. Que vas a saber, si tan solo sois un capitán de pacotilla, yo no se por que acepté a que fueras el capitán si a penas sois un criollo. ¿Cuántos años tienes¿18, 19?

Tengo 21 y tan solo le salvaba la vida, mi lady- dijo James enfadado de las replicas de Lily durante los pasados veinte minutos que vinieron cabalgando.- Y se perfectamente lo que es romperse un hueso, soy capitán y voy a guerras.- murmuró.

¡21! Pero si tan solo sois tres años mayor que yo...- dijo ella.

Lily iba a seguir replicando acerca de James, pero al ver su cara de enfado, decidió callar. A veces ella era tan rara, pero así era. Había comenzado a replicar cuando notó que ella lo estaba abrazando, y para que James no descubriera que se había sonrojado o que le gustaba estar cerca de él, Lily comenzó a enojarse de todo.

Muchos no podían entender a Lily, solo sus padres y Louse la entendían perfectamente. La conocían y sabían desde hace mucho tiempo que a ella le interesaba el joven capitán James Potter. Desde hace tanto tiempo que no se sabía con exactitud cuando le había comenzado a gustar, pero Lily si lo recordaba, como si hubiese sido ayer mismo.

Ella estaba en el bosque, serca del palacio. Tenía siete años cuando todo sucedió...

Ya vamos a llegar, Princesa, así que podéis dejar de quejarse.- dijo James interrumpiendo el pensamiento de Lily.

Lily no respondió por que no se quería enojar con James. Sentía algo especial por él.

Ella levantó la vista y vio que a unos cien metros de ellos estaba una casa pequeña con una diminuta chimenea. Era muy vieja, y apenas se sostenía. Un gran árbol de naranjas estaba al lado de la casa, y le daba mucha sombra. Lo que Lily intuyó que la casa era muy fría.

¿Ahí nos quedaremos esta noche? – dijo, pues comenzaba a oscurecer.

Sip.- dijo el sonriendo.- La casa de la colina, es una base secreta del ejercito del reino. Cuando nos separamos, aquí nos vemos si estamos en esta área... Espero que todavía allá comida y medicinas.- miró su hombro.

Lily la miró y no se le hizo una gran base secreta. Era... horrible. Prefería su castillo, caliente, cómodo... pero era todo lo que tenía y se tenía que conformar.

Los dos llegaron, y James se bajó del caballo tratando de no poner nervioso al caballo y que no se cayera Lily. Después ayudo a bajar a Lily () que era muy torpe para eso de bajarse.

Lily se resbaló pero James la alcanzó a agarrar sosteniéndola muy cerca de él. Los dos se quedaron paralizados sintiendo la respiración tan cercana el uno del otro. Rápido se separaron muy sonrojados.

Ya debió de haber llegado alguien.- dijo James tomando al caballo y amarrándolo, con una mano, afuera de la casa, junto al árbol.

No, no. El tesoro real debe estar adentro, bien protegido de lo ladrones.- dijo Lily mirando la casa de arriba abajo y negando.

No, princesa... El tesoro se queda afuera.- dijo James arto de todas las boberías de Lily y tomando su hombro que le dolía mucho.- Yo no cargaré el tesoro, lo estaremos vigilando por la noche.

James comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, pero Lily se interpuso en el camino.

Eh dicho que el tesoro se va adentro, y es la última palabra.- dijo cruzada de manos.

Pues lo cargaran vuestras manos,- dijo James enojado.- por que un hechizo le pegó a mi hombro y esta sangrando.

Hasta ese entonces, Lily se dio cuenta que James tenía sangre en su hombro izquierdo. Se llevó la mano a la boca y con eso quedó callada. Él notó eso y sonrió.

"Hasta que se calla" pensó.

Princesa, me alegra que nada le haya pasado.- dijo Sir Montague que estaba en la puerta de la entrada. Sonrió a ella y después miró a James.- Hay unas vendas para esa herida, James. Solo esta mi sobrina, yo, y ahora, ustedes.

Gracias, Sir Monntague.- dijo James.

Lily entró a la casa seguida de James. La casa no estaba tan mal, después de todo. Por dentro, era una cabaña con madera fina, una sala con chimenea grande, una cocina y en la segunda planta había alrededor de doce cuartos.

Tiene un hechizo para que se vea más chica y descuidada.- dijo Katty a Lily al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella.

Katty estaba echando leña el fuego. Su cara estaba sucia, y su ropa rasgada, pero a pesar de eso, Lily notó que era muy bonita. Tenía el cabello negro, con unos ojos azules eléctrico, algo poco común. Se parecía a Sir Montague.

Pero esos ojos... Lily sabía quien era Katty... ya la conocía de antes.

¿Sois pariente de Sir Montague?- preguntó Lily acercándose a Katty para hacer platica mientras que James y Sir Montague subían a curar las heridas del capitán.

Si, Milady. Es mi tío, el único pariente vivo que me queda.- dijo esto muy seca, así que Lily ya no insistió en eso.

Te llamáis Katherin, verdad?

Katty, prefiero.- indicó ella.

¿Cuántos años teneis?

Diecinueve.

Lily sonrió. Tal vez Katty le podría decir más de James.

¿Desde hace cuanto conocéis al capitán Potter?

Desde que tengo memoria. De pequeña jugaba con él, pero cuando fuimos creciendo, nos alejamos. Yo fui a vivir con unas monjas, hace poco regresé con mi tío.

Y dime... ¿No os interesa el capitán Potter?- preguntó acercándose para que no la escucharan.

Aunque Sir Montague y James estaban en el segundo piso tratando la herida de James, Lily no quería que se viera que estaba interesada en saber de la vida de James.

¿Si me interesa, como hombre?- preguntó Katty. Lily asintió.- No, definitivamente no.

Lily se alivio por eso. Katty dejó de echar la leña, se levantó, y estando cerca de Lily le susurró.

Pero se a quien SI le interesa como hombre...- hizo una reverencia y dijo.- Con permiso, princesa.

Lily se quedó helada. ¡Tanto se notaba! No podía creerlo. Debería de ser más seca con James, aunque le costara trabajo.

Maldición.- dijo en susurro, pero bien escuchado por Katty que sonrió.

James procuraba no gritar mientras que Sir Montague le ponía un liquido para desinfectar la herida. Le dolía mucho, pero no iba a gritar¿Qué pensaría la princesa de él?

Aunque en esos momentos no le importaba tanto, no creía que la princesa viera las cosas tan superficialmente. ¿Querer llevarse el tesoro¡ Nadie, con sus cinco sentidos en orden, preferiría el dinero a la vida! Nadie, excepto la princesa Lily.

¿Cómo os hicisteis esto, James? Sois un buen combatiente en duelos, nunca te habéis lastimado.

No fue nada...- murmuró.

Estaba mirando al piso. No quería decirle a Sir Montague que estaba decepcionado de Lily.

En cambio, Sir montague ya se las olía, era viejo pero no lo hacían tonto. Terminó de ponerle el líquido a James y lo comenzó a vendar.

Sois el mejor de mis alumnos,- James sonrió.- y sé que esto te lo hicisteis batiéndote a duelos con muchos bandidos. ¿Qué paso allá?

James miró al techo y dejo escapara un suspiro.

La princesa no se quiso ir si no era con el tesoro. Había al menos cincuenta personas... Me lanzaron varios hechizos y me dieron. Pero al final los derrote.

Que bien que recuperasteis el tesoro.- dijo Sir Montague levantándose.

Se dirigió a una mesa y dejo las vendas y el líquido.

Es el tesoro real, no cualquier dinero, si no el del pueblo. La princesa lo tenía que defender.- levantó la cara y dijo.- Ya llegaron los demás.

James miró extraño a Sir Montague. Él sabía que algo extraño se estaba llevando a cabo en ese viaje. ¿Qué Sir Montague le dijera que estaba bien recuperar un tesoro a pesar que se pudo perder una vida?

James lo sabía desde que lo pusieron como capitán, por que... ¿Quién en su sano juicio pondría a un joven inexperto de 21 años a ser el capitán de una guardia que lleva a nada más y nada menos que la princesa? Sabía que ahí pasaba algo, y lo iba a descubrir.

¿Bajas?- preguntó Sir Montague en la puerta del cuarto.

Si, claro. En un momento.

Sir Montague bajó, mientras que James se apretaba un poco más las vendas. Debía descubrir que pasaba, y sabía quien le podía decir eso...

Katty, cura esa herida de Lady Louse.- dijo Sir Montague al bajar por las escaleras y ver a Louse.- Ya están aquí todos?

No, falta Remus y Franck.- dijo Sirius.

El traía una mano marcada en la cara. Sir Montague lo miro y luego a Louse. Como ninguno de los dos le quiso dar explicaciones vio a Peter. Este bajo la cabeza y dijo muy rápido.

Es que Sirius le dijo a Louse que la casa de la colina era la casa de Louse... por... por...

CALLATE, PEQUEÑA RATA- gritó enojada Louse

Es grito aturdió a Lily que estaba al lado de Louse. Cuando ella se dio cuenta se sonrojo al haber perdido la cordura de esa forma.

Perdon.- dijo apenada.

¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó James bajando.- ¿Quién esta hablando de Wormtail?

Gracioso, James.- dijo Peter. (N/A: Cada que decían rata, siempre se referían a Peter)

James vio que ya habían llegado Sirius, Peter y Louse. El primero con una mano marcada en el cachete. James lo miró con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, pero Sirius solo le dijo que después con señas.

Bien, será mejor que le vende esa herida.- dijo muy cortante Katty a Louse.- Seguidme por favor.- y se fueron las dos hacía arriba seguidas de Lily.

James vio que Louse estaba sangrando de su muñeca, y ahora si decidió preguntarle a Sirius que pasaba.

Sirius Black¿Qué pasó cuando os separaste?- preguntó James preocupado.

Bueno...- dijo Sirius.- Cuando nos separamos Peter, Louse y yo nos fuimos por un camino de terracería. Tuvimos suerte, por que nadie nos siguió...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y todos voltearon con varita en mano apuntando a los tres hombres que estaban en la puerta.

Ok, bajen eso que somos nosotros.- dijo la voz de Franck.

Franck?- dijo Peter

Y yo estoy aquí!

Remus? – Dijo Sirius.

Pero no bajaron las varitas, se quedaron viendo al tercer hombre. Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello castaño. Tenía sus facciones muy finas y delicadas y daba la impresión que era mujer.

Franck, al ver las miradas de todos a aquel individuo dijo.

Él es Richard, lo encontramos en el camino. Huía también de los bandidos, lo tenían como prisionero.

Richard miro a todos un poco desconfiado, al igual que los demás a él. Pero al final bajaron las varitas. Franck y Remus pasaron y saludaron a sus amigos, pero Richard se quedó en un rincón.

James vio que tenía los brazos con moretes, las muñecas moradas y estaba muy delgado.

Oye tu, Richard. ¿Ya comiste?- preguntó Franck, él negó.- entonces ven, toma un poco de pan.

Se acerco y tomó el pan y comenzó a comer de poco en poco. Sir Montague lo estaba viendo de cerca e inmediatamente descubrió quien era, pero prefirió callar para luego hablar con "Richard".

Así que... ¿Te tenían preso, Richard?.- preguntó James.

Todos voltearon a ver al joven que lucia como de dieciséis años.

Eh... cof, cof... si, me tenían preso.- dijo él con una voz fuerte.

Entonces nos puedes decir como cuantos hombres son.- dijo James muy serio.- Se que nos van a estar buscando toda la noche y creo que nos van a encontrar al amanecer, así que lo único que podemos hacer es perfeccionar un plan para derrotaros, pero ocupo saber de cuantos hablamos.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, Richard se quedo pensativo unos segundos y después respondió.

Deben de ser al menos cien personas, pero ninguno sabe utilizar bien la magia, con trabajo saben hacer un _Wingardium leviosa _(N/A: Así se escribe, no¿0.o? Díganme, por fa) Por eso es que atacan de varios.

Cien... bien podemos con ellos.- dijo sonriente James y mirando a sus amigos.- Somos seis capacitados caballeros que son expertos en hechizos y una dama que pelea como leona.- Sir Montague sonrió por como hablaban de su hija.

¡Yo también se pelear!- dijo Richard sonriente.

Todos lo miraron. Era cierto que tenía moretes y las muñecas moradas, seguramente por la soga con la que lo tenían atado, estaba flaco y no se veía muy sano que digamos, pero la sonrisa de Richard mostraba unas inmensas ganas de pelear, así que no se negó James.

Esta bien, Richard... vas a poder pelear.

¡ALICE!

Todos se voltearon a ver y vieron que en las escaleras estaban las chicas, y la que había gritado era Lily.

¿Perdón? – preguntó Sirius viendo a Lily.- ¿Quién es Alice?

Lily se quedó muda.

No... nadie... yo solo... nada. Estaba hablando con las damas, si no os importa no debo de daros explicaciones.- dijo cortantemente Lily y fue a sentarse.

Katty y Louse se voltearon a ver con cara de "WHAT?" pero siguieron a Lily y se sentaron al lado de ella, cosa que extrañó a todos, pues Katty siempre estaba alejada de ellas dos... pero así son las mujeres.

Bien... ¿Quién es el chico? .- preguntó Lily mirando a Richard muy seria.

Él es Richard, Milady.- lo presentó Franck.- Lo tenían prisionero y lo salvamos.

Mejor dicho, lo salvó Franck, por que él hizo casi todo.- dijo Remus.

Exacto.- dijo Richard, pero comenzó a toser.- Creo que ando un poco mal de la garganta.

Todos lo miraron extraños, excepto Sir Montague.

Oh, yo se que la princesa sabe hacer un buen té para esas molestias en la garganta.- dijo Sir Montague.

¿Lily hacer algo? Eso si que era una sorpresa para James... aunque, no debía de subestimar a Lily, se veía que no era una princesa tonta, sería caprichosa, pero no tonta.

Exacto...- dijo la pelirroja.- Yo no soy una inútil, se hacer muchas cosas.- dijo parándose.

Louse la miró extrañada, sabía que a Lily se le quemaba hasta el agua, pero no dijo nada.

Acompañadme, Richard, yo os daré un té.

Richard se fue con la princesa hacía la cocina, Katty y Louse la iban a seguir, pero Sir Montague las detuvo.

Ustedes dos, señoritas, por favor arreglen unos cuartos para pasar la noche.- miró a los chicos.- Ocupamos más fuego, tres de ustedes vallan por él.

Todos obedecieron a lo que decía Sir Montague.

Y creí que yo era le capitán.- dijo sonriente James.

Así que Katty y Louse estaban en la segunda planta arreglando cuartos, Peter, Franck y Remus habían ido a buscar madera, Lily y Richard estaban en la cocina, así que Sir Montague, James y Sirius comenzaron con el plan.

------------------------

En la cocina

¡Eres una tonta¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso¿Sabes como han estado tus padres estas últimas semanas? No, de seguro no lo sabes. ¡Pues yo si! Llorando desconsolada, tu madre. Tu padre ya no sabe ni que hacer para encontrarte. ¡Tus hermanos¡Hasta hay una recompensa por quien te lleve sana y salva!... Y otra por quien lleve tu cuerpo, al menos.

No te enojes conmigo, por favor.

¿Qué no me enoje¿QUÉ NO ME ENOJE?

Lily caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación tratando de calmarse.

Mira, se que hice mal, y juro que ya pague.- dijo la chica.- En realidad.

Pero no has aprendido la lección.- dijo Lily.

¡Claro que la aprendí!

Entonces¿Por qué sigues diciendo que eres Richard cuando eres Alice Ianovik Butckerham?

Alice bajo la mirada.

Por que... hubo una leve confusión y pensaron que era un chico por mi ropa.- miró a Lily y dijo.- Mira, eran dos hombres que no conocía, si decía que era mujer tal vez algo me hicieran.

Lily entendió ese punto. Ella tampoco les hubiera dicho a dos hombres extraños que era una mujer indefensa en medio de un bosque después de que la habían encarcelado por varias semanas.

Lily se sentó en una silla de la cocina. Alice estaba sentada en la mesa.

Y por que esa manía de vestirte de hombre... acaso tu?

No, no soy eso.- dijo Alice apurada.- A mi me gustan los hombres.- miró el techo y continuo.- Solo que siempre viví la sombra de mis hermanos... Nunca sobresalí mucho por ser mujer. Es por eso que me escapaba, me vestía de hombre y peleaba contra los hombres de mi pueblo.

Princesa caprichosa.- murmuró Lily sonriendo.

¡No es un capricho!.- dijo Alice saltando de la mesa al piso. Miró a Lily con el ceño fruncido.- Yo soy muy buena en los duelos, eh practicado mucho.

Alice o Richard, como todos pensaban que se llamaba a excepción de dos personas, era una chica muy delgada y con el cabello corto como de hombre, nunca se maquillaba y siempre andaba con ropa muy apretada para que se le marcara el cuerpo que tenía.

No es que tuviera un buen cuerpo, si no lo contrario. Su madre siempre la tenía con vestidos pegados y poniéndole relleno en todos lados. Eso era por que Alice era muy delgada, eso quería decir que estaba casi plana, y dio casi por que al parecer llegó tarde a la repartición de bubis... por que estaba en primera fila en la de trasero.

No era una chica fea, por el contrario, era muy bonita. Pero al parecer estar tres semanas sin limpiarse la cara, la hacían ver muy sucia y cero femenina.

Tal vez por eso y por que traía una ropa que le escondía el poco busto que tenía, Frank y Remus pensaron que era un chico, y no una chica. Y como ella no les dijo la verdad, ahora todos pensaban que ella, era él. Claro, todos menos Sir Montague que la conocía desde pequeña y siempre la reconocía.

Sir Montague me enseñó a pelear. Él supo quien era yo cuando me fui a inscribir a su escuela de pelea... y me aceptó. Él sabe que no importa si eres mujer, tienes dos manos y dos pies para hacer lo mismo que un hombre.

Cierto, yo no tengo nada contra que las mujeres sepan luchar. Yo se me unos hechizos, no lo puedo negar.- Lily sonrió.- Los aprendí al estar de contrabando en una clase de duelo.

Las dos sonrieron. Dos princesas caprichosas en un mismo lugar. Lily queriendo salvar a su pueblo sin importarle que ella fuera infeliz. Alice queriendo sobresalir de entre sus hermanos para que los demás la vieran. Caprichos, al fin y al cabo. Por que las dos pudieran ser feliz y lograr su prometido de formas más fáciles.

Pero... ¿Les vas a decir a los demás que soy la princesa Alice?

Claro que si.- dijo Lily.- ¿Por qué no?

Por que cuando lo sepan... cuando sepan que soy la princesa Alice Ianovik Butckerham, del pueblo vecino al tuyo, no me van a dejar combatir.

Lily vió la mirada de Alice. Había hecho tanto por estar en una pelea... pero si algo le pasaba iba a ser responsabilidad de Lily... ¡Al demonio todo eso! Cuando iba Alice a cumplir su sueño, su capricho... nunca.

Si, la iba a ayudar.

Esta bien... no voy a decir nada.- Alice gritó de emoción, pero luego se tapó la boca con las dos manos y fue a abrazar a Lily.- Pero sabes... trata de hablar más como hombre, eso de tener tos no te queda.

Alice sonrió. Lily se levantó y estaba a punto de salir de la cocina, cuando Alice se acordo de algo.

Feu, espera.- Alice le deía Feu a Lily, como sus padres le solían decir, cosa que puso un poco melancólica a Lily.- Feu... ese chico que me trajo... que me rescato...

¿Frank?

Si, Frank.- dijo sonrojada y mirando al piso, al parecer estaba buscando valor, y lo encontró. Miró los ojos de Lily y dijo.- ¿Tiene novia o algo así?

Lily sonrió. Frank era muy guapo, un galanaso junto a Sirius Black. De seguro tenía a más de una bajo sus pies, y en esos pies calló la princesa Alice, la chica menos femenina que Lily conocía y la cual nunca se había enamorado.

No la podía culpar de enamorarse así... ella había hecho lo mismo con James. Y si podía ayudar a Alice que no terminara como ella, todo estaría muy bien.

No se... pero lo voy a investigar.

Gracias.

Ese chico, Richard. Yo digo que tiene algo raro.- dijo por quinta vez Franck mientras recogían madera.- No se... como si escondiera algo.

Por eso eres tan amable con él...- dijo Remus sonriendo.- Creo que debemos de preocuparnos por tus nuevas tentaciones.

Frank se puso rojo. No era intención de él, pero cada que estaba cerca de ese chico "Richard" el se volvía muy amable con él. No era algo que quería, sino que simplemente... pasaba.

Yo no soy gay.- dijo Frank.

¿Quién dijo que lo eras?- sonrió Remus de nuevo.

¿En realidad te gusta ese chico?- preguntó Peter asombrado.

Claro que no, tarado.- dijo enojado Frank.- Remus solo esta bromeando.

Exacto,- se acerco a Frank y le dio un leve empujón con el brazo.- yo sé que Franky es un hombre, verdad?

Si.- aseguro Frank.

Pero para sus adentros se preocupo un poco... en realidad algo tenía ese chico que no dejaba de pensar en él... pero en buen plan.

Así que este va a ser el plan, verdad?- dijo Sirius mirando a ambos lados de la mesa donde estaban James y Sir Montague.

Si... es lo mejor que tenemos.

Entonces, preparéis las cosas...- dijo James.- Tenemos un plan que realizar.

La luna estaba menguando a punto de desaparecer. Un hombre la miraba meditando. ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso le producía ese miedo?

"Oh, vamos Remus, contrólate... no puedes temerle siempre miedo a la luna."

Los únicos que sabían de su problema eran sus amigos, que siempre lo apoyaron. Les debía mucho...

En que pensáis, joven Lupin?

Remus miró a su lado, era Katty la que le había hablado.

En nada importante...- miró la ventana por donde veía la luna.- hermosa... la luna es realmente hermosa.

Exacto... pero me da miedo, a veces.- dijo ella mirando la luna también.

Remus la observó extrañado.

¿Por qué?

Por que donde vivía antes, en el convento, teníamos a varios hombres lobos.- Remus dio un resoplo.- La madre superior decía que ellos no tenían la culpa de su estado. Eran cinco, cuatro hombres y una mujer.

¿En un convento?- preguntó Remus todavía un poco exaltado por lo que le acababa de decir Katty.

Si,- ella lo miró.- Ellos cinco ayudaban en el convento, pero tres días al mes los llevábamos a las catacumbas y ahí los dejábamos toda la noche. Yo me hice amiga muy cercana de la mujer lobo. Una persona muy agradable.

¿No le tenéis miedo?

Oh, claro que si. Al principio si, me escondía de ellos.- Kelly sonrió.- Pero con el paso de los meses, descubrí que no eran enfermos a los que debemos de voltearles la cara. Están más enfermos las gentes que perseguidlos y colgarlos.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Remus sentía un poco de felicidad al saber que no todos le huían al saber que alguien era hombre lobo. Y sentía cierta curiosidad por conocer más personas con su mismo problema.

Aprendí muchas cosas de ellos... aparte que aprendí a saber quien es hombre lobo y quien no. - eso último dijo mirando a Remus que se quedó congelado, pero al ver la sonrisa de Katty se tranquilizó.- Tranquilo, tu secreto es bien guardado por mis labios.

¿Cuándo lo supisteís?.- pregunte.

Desde que regresé del convento y os veía en los entrenamientos.

¿Me veías en los entrenamientos?- preguntó dudoso

Si...- dijo sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.- Es un buen duelista, joven Lupin.

Dime, Remus, por favor.

Y vos decidme...

¡Katherin!

Los dos voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz y descubrieron a Sir Montague. Katty volvió a su semblante serio y Remus se preocupo por hasta que parte de la conversación había escuchado Sir Montague.

Si, padr... tío.- dijo rápido.

Ocupas dormir.- dijo él.- Aparte quiero que cuides a la princesa, dormiréis con ella y con Louse.- miró a Remus.- Joven Lupin,

Señor...- hizo una reverencia.

Ocupo que se encargue de la guardia, no de hablar con mi sobrina.- dijo con un tono celoso que notó Katty.

Remus asintió. Katty se despidió de gesto y se retiró a la habitación de las chicas, pero volteó y sornio al ver la imagen: Remus sonriéndole un poco ruborizado y su padre, al lado del chico, con el ceño fruncido y celoso.

Katty sonrió con esa imagen en su cabeza y se fue sin volver a voltear.

Llegó al cuarto de las chicas y vio que ahí adentor estaba Sirius Black sonriendo con una de esas sonrisas "derrite corazones", Lily con otra sonrisa divertida y Louse con una sonrisa sonrojada.

Valla, todos estáis muy felices por aquí. ¿De qué me perdí?

De la fascinante historia de la casa de Louse.- dijo soltando una carcajada Lily, aunque fue golpeada por un zapato en la cabeza, ella siguió riendo.

Katty miró a Louse que tenía el otro zapato dispuesto a lanzarlo, pero esta vez se lo lanzó a Sirius. Ella se sorprendió de como se trataba con Sirius, pero más cuando notó que a la princesa Lilian, le decia Lily y la trataba como una igual¡sabiendo que era una princesa!

Lily¿No os queréis callar?

¿Casa de Louse?- pregunté.- ¿A qué os refriereis, princesa Lilian?

A que, si os fijaos bien, dulce señorita.- dijo Sirius acercándose a Katty.- Descubriréis que Louse tiene... como decirlo...

¡Un gran trasero!- corroboro Lily riéndose a carcajadas.

Exacto, Lily. Un gran trasero, por eso la casa de la COLinA es la casa de Louse.- terminó sonriendo.

Katty escuchó tod y no supo si reir o quedarse sería, así que hizo lo que creía era correcto, quedarse callada, pero no por mucho tiempo por que soltó una carcajada.

Casa de la colina... jajajajaja de Louse.

Katty estaba llorando de la risa al igual que Lily. Sirius veía contento por su comparación y Louse muy enojada.

Sirius Black¿queréis otra cachetada? Por que os aseguro que esta vez mi mano si se quedara plasmada para siempre.- dijo Louse.

No, mejor me retiro, pues ya llegó vuestra guardiana, Lady Katty.- dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación.

Ese Black la pagara...- dijo enojada Louse. Escuchó la risa de Lily y se volteo a verla.- Callaos Lily... esto es penoso.

Oh, vamos, Louse. A legua se nota que estáis hechos el uno para el otro. ¡Te gusta Sirius Black!

Louse no dijo nada. Solo se puso roja y murmuro cosas incoherentes. Lily le aventó una almohada a Katty, que estaba muy seria, y esta se sorprendió de la familiaridad con lo que lo hizo Lily, como si la conociera de hace muchos años.

Oh, vamos Katty. ¿No crereís que soy una princesa caprichosa y amargada?

Al contrario.- dijo Louse tomando una almohada.- Es muy divertida y pegable.

¿Pegable?- preguntó Lily pero la respuesta de Louse fue darle un almohadaso.- Ah si¡pues toma!

Así se inició una guerra de almohadas de tres chicas. Katty pensó que tal vez había clasificado a la princesa como una niña boba, peor no era así. Lily, era una gran persona y lo único que deseaba era que la trataran como igual, y fue así como le comenzó a decir su nombre de pila: Lily.

Después de una fenomenal batalla de almohadas, una guerra de cosquillas y unas cuantas historias de terror, las chicas quedaron dormidas sin saber que su cuarto había quedado sin ponerle seguro.

Por ahí se coló una persona de aspecto cansado. Claro que iba a estar cansado, había perdido mucha sangre y no había comido bien... pero no le importaba si tan solo veía a su amada por unos segundos.

Se acercó y miró a la niña de sus ojos. Estaba dormida y se veía como un ángel. Su pelo le caía por la cara, así que él se lo retiro y sintió el suave tacto de su piel.

Ella se movió entre sueños y le tomó la mano. Él se puso nervioso, pero después se tranquilizo y muy cerca de su oído, para que solo ella le escuchara, susurro.

Te amo Lily... eres mi princesa.

Así que amáis a una princesa.

Él se volteó y vio que Louse lo miraba. Se retiró rápido de Lily y se puso totalmente rojo.

Si, la amo... pero no la puedo amar por que ya va a ser de otro hombre.

Louse se acerco a James y le sonrió. Luego fue junto a Lily y se sentó al borde de la cama.

Se que a veces parece una princesa caprichosa,- sonrió mientras miraba a Lily con ternura.- pero en realidad es una gran persona... aceptó casarse con el Rey Notts para que su pueblo no sufriera.

James miró a Lily dormida, luego a Louse.

Es por eso que quiso el tesoro... por que es lo único que les queda, verdad?- ella asintió.- Todo se perdió en la guerra de Fulmirture... el barco que se hundió.

Exacto. Aunque le diré... si fuera por ella, se perfectamente con quien le gustaría casarse.- miró a James a los ojos y asintió. Él se puso rojo.

Creo... creo que ya me tengo que ir... Buenas noches.

James se fue después de eso. Pero Louse no se durmió, si no que miró hacia donde estaba dormida Katty y dijo.

Esto es confidencial, Katty, no le digas a nadie lo que escuchaste ni lo que viste.

Si...- murmuro Katty que estaba despierta también.

Franck entró al cuarto donde dormía Richard. Lo iba a despertar pues ya le tocaba hacer guardia, peor se quedó viéndolo a la luz de la vela que tenía.

Era tan... había algo que le llamaba la atención de ese chico, y no sabía que era.

Decidió despejar eso de su mente y despertar al chico.

Puso su mano en el pecho de Richard para despertarlo y fue cuando sintió algo raro. Rápido quito su mano. ¿Había sentido bien? Volvió a poner su mano y la retiro más rápido.

No era posible... ese chico era... Decidió subirle un poco la camisa y averiguar. Puso la vela a un lado y comenzó a subir la camisa. Se puso totalmente rojo cuando noto que el chico no era chico... si no chica.

Frank le bajo la camisa y se retiro de la chica. ¿Por qué les había dicho que era un chico? Quería despertarla para que le dijera por que fingía ser hombre... pero no lo hizo. Algo lo obligo a mirarla.

Pareces una princesa.- susurro.

Y así es como la llamó Franck, princesa. Comenzó a ver los labios rojos, sus ojos grandes y expresivos y cabellos castaño... era una verdadera princesa ante sus ojos. Y sin saber por que, le dio un beso en su mejilla y salió del cuarto dispuesto a hacer la guardia de ella. No quería que estuviera cansada al día siguiente.

Por que al día siguiente, le iba a hacer muchas preguntas.

Fin del chapter 4.

Quien no sabe mucho de caballos, es el jinete de atrás el que se debe de bajar primero, y como Lily iba atrás, James tuvo que hacer circo, maroma y teatro para bajarse.

¿Qué tal me quedó esta vez? Espero que les haya gustado. Son 22 paginas de este capitulo... pero tranquilos, el próximo esta en construcción, pero ya tengo el que creo, va a ser le título. "Una historia del pasado"

Ahí vienen muchas explicaciones bien hechas. Y bueno, que opinan de Alica/Richard? Es la misma persona, solo que digo Alice cuando está con Lily, por que ella sabe su nombre y dijo Richard con los demás por que así la conocen.

Aki van los Reviews, gracias a todos los k me escribieron, y a los k no... escríbanme por fis!

**surey **Gracias por tu Review n.n Ya te cumplí y escribí este nuevo capitulo, pero te prometo que el otro no tardara mucho.

**Andreina **Espero que te siga encantando mi fic, jejeje... ME da gusto que lo leas y te guste.

**Argie **:D Tu si me comprendes con respecto a la escuela ¡Es un fiasgo! De todos modos no me sirve de nada lo k estoy aprendiendo¡Yo quiero estudiar actuación! Pero bueno...

Ya subí 2 nuevos capítulos en el de "Secretos Del Pasado" n.n espero que te gusten. Y espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**Anglik Djiliah **Mil disculpas si no te conteste el review pasado que me dejas... 0.0 me perdonas? Es k a veces se me pasan, pero este si te lo contesto.

Bueno, describir al rey notts... es un tipo viejo, pervertido y lujurioso... solo busca chicas bonitas y jóvenes. Y así es el maestro roshi, solo que el es bueno, y el rey notts es muy despiadado.

n.n espero haber resuelto tu duda.

**Zzz **Espero que no tengas ese nickname por k se te hizo aburrido mi fanfic X.x ... K alegría encontrar otra persona k crea k Lily y James hace lindisisisma pareja! Creo k la mejor k eh leido, ni Romeo y Julieta o Aragorn y Arwen la superan... según yo, vdd... jejeje.

**Lamister **HOLA! Oye, espero que te sigan gustando mi fics, aunque creo que te has de desesperar un poco por que no subo rápido los capítulos n.n sorry! Oye, siempr eme eh preguntado... M.O.S. es Mienmbra de la Oredn Sirusiana... pero M.L.L.? Qué significa?

**Marie Ann **Yo también odio cuando no puedo leer un fanfic por k tiene tráfico... ¡Ni k fuera el periférico! Bueno, espero k puedas leer el 3 capítulo pronto.

**Ginn-Potter **Me encantó tu review... jejeje... ese saludo **cursi y copmplicado **espero que este capitulo te agrade, por cierto... si esta bien el acentó? Es k no soy muy buena para eso, de repente se me pasan algunas cosas... jejeje... pero ahí me corriges, eh.


	5. Una historia Del Pasado

Esta es una historia basada un poco en una película que vi en la televisión. (no me acuerdo el nombre de la película.) Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto.

Ya sabes eso de que los personajes no son míos, son de J.K.Rowling...bla,bla,bla y más bla,bla,bla. Solo los personajes que yo invente son míos, solo míos, y enteramente MIOS!.. si alguien los quiere usar solo dígamelo. (como el caso de Susan March, que aparece en casi todas las historias y ya no se quien la creó... y si alguien sabe, dígamelo por fa que me gusta ese personaje n.n)

**"Una Historia Del Pasado"**

¿Por qué fingiste ser hombre?... ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?... ¿Tenéis novio?

Franck estaba preguntando todo eso al aire en un cuarto solo. Todavía no sabía como preguntarle a "su princesa" por que los quería engañar.

Franck, aquí estáis.- dijo Peter entrando en la habitación. Franck lo miró un poco nervioso por si había escuchado lo que decía.- ¿Con quién hablabas?

Con nadie, nadie... yo solo pensaba en voz alta... jejeje.- Peter lo vio medio raro pero no dijo nada.

James quiere que bajemos para que nos cuente el plan. Y ya esta el desayuno.

Si, en un momento bajo.

Peter salió del cuarto y Franck dejo escapar un suspiro y salió del cuarto después de calmarse un poco.

Si es cierto lo que nos dice Richard...

Claro que es cierto... decidme mentiroso?

Esta bien... como nos dijo Richard, estos hombre no saben mucho de magia, por lo que estamos en ventaja.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa escuchando el plan, hasta Lily.

Entonces, si tengo comprendido bien, todos, a excepción de la princesa y Louse, sabed realizar hechizos o al menos pelear.

¿Perdón?- dijo enojada Lily, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a donde estaba James.- Vos no sabéis nada de las princesas y nada más alardeéis de vuestra grandeza.- dijo furiosa. Le quitó la varita a James, que estaba encima de la mesa, y apunto hacía la chimenea.- _Inccendio_.- La chimenea se prendió, con un cálido fuego.- Y esto solo es una prueba de lo que se hacer.

James la miró con una sonrisa, su pelirroja siempre lo sorprendía.

Y lo mismo puede hacer Louse... así que más vale que nosotras también ayudemos.

No se va a poder, su majestad.- dijo James.- Podéis salir lastimada, y estamos para protegerla...

¡Y yo estoy para proteger a mi pueblo, así que debo de protegerlos!.- dijo Lily un tanto exaltada.- ¡Se realizar hechizos, si no me creéis pregúntaselo a Sir Montague!

Princesa, esto no es sobre si sabéis realizar hechizos o no, es sobre nuestro deber al protegerla, no permitiré que nada malo le pase.- dijo James mirándola a los ojos.

Lily se tiñó de rojo, murmuró unas palabras y se fue a sentar. ¿Por qué James tenía que tener ese efecto en Lily?

Yo podré ayudar... soy buena en hechizos y duelos.- dijo Louse.

Tu no vas a batirte en duelo contra unos hombres.- dijo Sirius.- Te podeís hacer daño. Me niego a eso.

Louse le sacó la lengua a Sirius.

Tu te podéis quedar con la princesa protegiéndola, así no nos preocuparemos por ustedes dos si están juntas.- dijo James.- Además, Sir Fletcher ocupara atención médica para las heridas que trae.

Tanto Louse como Lily asintieron. No había otra manera de poder ayudar.

Muy bien, los demás nos vamos a dividir por parejas, Richard y Franck se van al pie de la colina para proteger la casa, - los dos aludidos se voltearon a ver y asintieron.- Sirius y Peter estaran en la parte trasera, entrando al bosque viendo que nadie entre.- Peter tragó saliva, pero asintió.- Katty y Remus entraran al bosque por el norte.- Remus le sonrió a Katty.- Y Sir Montague y yo iremos por la parte del sur al bosque.

Pero decidme, "capitan"- dijo Lily.- ¿Cómo sabéis que nos tienen rodeados?

Por que en la noche escuche lo pasos alrededor de la casa.- dijo James.- Y como me platico en la mañana Richard, ellos suelen hacer eso. Aparte, Sir Fletcher.- James señaló al mencionado que lucía cansado.- Me lo acaba de informar.

Sir Fletcher acababa de llegar hacía unas horas. Se había perdido en el bosque pero pronto habían encontrado la casa. Pero en el camino pudo ver como estaban planeando rodear la casa para atacarla.

Lily miró a Alice. Se mordió el labio al pensar si algo le pasara a Alice, sería su culpa, pero no se iba a echar atrás, iba a ayudar a Alice.

Todavía recordaba a la pequeña Alice con sus vestidos hampones que le ponía su madre, como ella se los quitaba y se quedaba con los pantaloncillos de la ropa interior para poder correr libre por el campo.

Todavía podía oler el pasto fresco de aquellos días cuando todo era felicidad en ambos pueblos, cuando nada en su vida le preocupaba y cuando conoció por primera vez a James Potter.

--- FLASH BACK----

¡Joey!... ¡Jack!.. ¡John!...- gritaba la pequeña princesa Alice mientras trataba de alcanzar a sus hermanos que corrían por la colina.

Alice... esperadme... no puedo correr...mas...- dijo Lily muy agitada.

Llevaban horas corriendo y jugando como locos. Joey, Jack y John eran los hermanos mayores de Alice, quien solo tenía diez años pero corría más rápido que Lily que era dos años mayor que ella.

Lily vio como Alice y sus hermanos se perdieron de vista mientras que ella se detenía a tomar un poco de aire cerca de un río. Lily se acercó a la orilla a beber agua, cuando se dio cuenta que unos pasos más allá de ella se encontraba un chico tomando agua.

El chico parecía tener quince años, era alto, de cabello negro y ojos castaño claro. Lily rápido enrojeció al ver a tan apuesto chico que no pudo darse cuenta que también se encontraba una chica de cabello negro con unos ojos azul eléctricos muy bonitos.

¿Qué haced aquí?- preguntó Lily.

Oh, princesa, disculpe si la molestamos.- dijo la chica y hasta ese instante Lily se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba ahí.- Nosotros solo tomábamos un poco de agua en el río.

Y acaso¿querréis pasarme vuestras enfermedades por el agua?- dijo Lily en un tono muy arrogante, como ella siempre había sido.

Creo que, al menos, por aquí toman agua cientos de personas y hasta animales, mi Lady.- dijo el chico.- y si no os gusta puede ir a su castillo a tomar agua.

Lily se quedó con la boca abierta al igual que la chica... Nadie en su vida había sido así con Lily.

¿Quién sois para ser tan arrogante frente a mi?

Soy James, hijo de Potter, y ella.- dijo mirando a la chica.- Es Katherin hija de Montague.

¡Hija de Montague¿De Sir Montague?- preguntó Lily sorprendida.

Si, mi Lady.- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Que fina persona eres, Katherin, se nota la nobleza en tu sangre.- miró a James y dijo.- y vos... ¿Quién es su padre?

Fue, mi Lady.- rectifico James, a lo que Lily se sintió un poco incomoda.- Mi padre fue el general Alexander Potter.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos al saber eso. Alexander Potter fue amigo de su padre y ella conocía mucho de él, pero nunca supo que tuviera un hijo tan apuesto.

Pues gusto en conocerlos.- dijo haciendo una inclinación.

James sonrió. Desde siempre le había gustado la princesa, y aunque sabía que era muy arrogante, le gustaba mucho que fuera así.

¿De qué os ríes¿Tengo algo gracioso en la cara, Potter?

No, mi Lady, solo que yo a usted ya la había conocido antes, cuando era una bebe, muy linda y nada enojona.

Lily se sonrojo y son decir palabras se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde se habían ido los demás príncipes, no sin antes mirar de nuevo a James quien le sonreía.

--- FIN DEL FLASH BACK----

Lily recordó eso y sonrió. James siempre le gusto desde el primer momento que lo vio, pero nunca nadie se entero hasta años después. Louse fue la primera en descubrirlo, pues Lily siempre quería estar donde entrenaba James, y hasta se metió en algunas clases donde él estaba, claro sin que nadie supiera.

Y así, con algunas palabras y pocas conversaciones en esos seis años, Lily estaba perdidamente enamorada de James, aunque lo tenía que disimular por su pueblo.

Entonces manos a la obra, todos a sus puestos.- dijo James levantándose.

A Lily le entró un miedo terrible de que algo les fuera a pasar a alguno y más a James.

Vio como James se dirigía al segundo piso y decidió seguirlo mientras todos se ponían de acuerdo para el patrullaje.

Subió rápido y alcanzó a James quien estaba cerrando las ventanas con seguros mágicos para que nadie pudiera entrar.

James...- dijo ella muy tímida.

Franck observaba embobado a su princesa mientras que le decía que táctica podían hacer si se encontraban a alguien.

¿Franck¿Me estáis escuchando?- preguntó Richard.

Si, si os escucho... nos separamos y los atacamos por ambos lados.

Bien, me alegra que no este hablando a lo tonto...- vio como la veía Franck y le incomodo un poco.- ¿Alguna pregunta?

Franck quiso preguntarle por que se hacía pasar por hombre, pero no encontró palabras, simplemente no le salían de su boca.

No.- se conformo a decir Franck.

Perfecto.- dijo sonriendo Richard.

Perfecto.- dijo Franck también sonriendo.

Louse no estaba todavía decidida. Sentía que le debía de decir eso a Sirius, pero a la vez, sentía una tristeza por que él no iba a decir lo mismo.

No importa... lo debe de saber.

Se dirigió hacía donde estaba Sirius y Peter hablando y se paro atrás de él.

Sirius... podemos hablar un minuto.- dijo Louse.

Claro.- dijo este extrañado y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Iban llegando a la cocina cuando Louse lo pudo recordar todo.

--- FLASH BACK ---

Louse había ido por un vestido nuevo, encargo de la princesa Lily. Hacía un día caluroso y lo último que quería ella era estar más tiempo debajo de ese ardiente sol que le quemaba la piel.

Hoy va a venir Sirius Black, el joven más carismático de este reino.- dijo una chica que pasaba al lado de Louse.

Esa era la séptima chica que hablaba de Sirius Black en ese día, y Louse seguía preguntándose quien sería ese chico. Nunca había escuchado de él en sus diecisiete años de vida.

Lady Louse, un placer tenerla aquí.- dijo Madame Malkin cuando ella entró a la tienda.

Gracias, Madame Malkin, vengo por el vestido de la princesa.

En un momento.- dijo ella.

Louse tomó asiento y fue en ese momento que descubrió que había un chico más en el lugar. Le estaban tomando medidas, por lo que no se acercó él a ella. Tenía unos ojos negros al igual que su cabello, sus nariz era tan elegante que parecía un príncipe.

Buenos días, Lady Louse.- dijo el chico.- Mi nombre es Sirius Black.

Louse sabía que las chicas no habían exagerado al estar tan emocionadas por ver a Sirius Black.

¿Cómo conoced mi nombre, señor Black?

Lo acaba de decir Madame Malkin.- dijo él sonriendo.- Pero por favor, decidme Sirius.

Sería una atrevimiento de mi parte decidle por vuestro nombre.

¿Y sería un atrevimiento de la mía si le invito algo de tomar en este caluroso día?

Louse sonrió. En ese momento llegó Madame Malkin y le entregó el vestido a Louse.

Aquí esta, y por favor, decidle a la princesa que eh traído nuevas telas por si queréis verlas.

Muy bien, Madame, yo os diré.- volteo a ver a Sirius e hizo una reverencia.- Con vuestro permiso, gusto en conocerlo, señor Black.

El gusto es mío, Lady Louse.

Louse salió de la tienda y sonrió.

Uno.. dos.. tres..- iba por la calle contando.- cuatro...cuatro y medio... y...

¡Lady Louse!

Cinco.- terminó de decir Louse sonriendo pero continuando caminando.

¡Lady Louse!- volvió a gritar Sirius y llegó hasta donde estaba Louse que volteó a verlo.- Lady Louse, me preguntaba si querréis tomar una bebida conmigo.

Ella hacia el cielo, donde el sol estaba calentando a más no poder. Una bebida le refrescaría.

Muy bien, pero solo una por que debo de llevar esto con la princesa.- dijo refiriéndose al vestido.

Sirius sonrió. Esa chica tenía algo que no podía dejar de verla. Tal vez sus ojos azules o su cabello rubio y rizado, o tal vez que se comportaba como si no le hiciera mucho caso, pero él sabía que al final iba a caer en sus manos. Lo que no sabía Sirius era que él ya había caído en las manos de Louse quien sonreía al saber que Sirius no podía apartar su vista de ella.

--- FIN DEL FLASH BACK ---

Llegaron a la cocina y Sirius pudo ver que Louse tenía los ojos llorosos. Él lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, había caído en las manos de Louse, y le daba mucho miedo, por eso era que había fallado en las dos ultimas citas con ella, por que descubrió que la amaba mucho y no quería que alguien le rompiera el corazón, le daba mucho miedo.

Sirius, por favor... si algo me pasa quiero que cuides de Lily.- dijo Louse.

¿Cómo de que si algo te pasa?- dijo Sirius asustado.- Tu te vas a quedar aquí con la princesa, nada les va a pasar por que yo os voy a cuidarlas.- se acerco a ella.- No permitiría que nada malo te pasara.

Louse lo miró y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazó.

Oh, Sirius... tengo tanto miedo de que algo pase mal, es que tengo un mal presentimiento.

Nada va a pasar, bonita... nada. Yo os protegeré.

Louse subió la cabeza hasta estar a unos centímetros de Sirius.

Cuidate mucho... te quiero.

Y yo te amo.- dijo él.

Padre, por favor, cuidate.

No me digas padre aquí, Katherin.- dijo Sir Montague.

Oh, por favor... ¿Creéis que James no me reconoció al igual que Lily?- dijo ella enojada.- O será acaso que tu no querías tener una hija si no un hijo.

Se dio media vuelta enojada y fue junto a Remus. Sir Montague vio como a Katherin se le quito rápido lo enojada al ver a Remus sonreír. Sabía que ese día había llegado, él día en que a su hija le importara otro hombre más que su mismo padre, y estaba celoso, lo reconocía, pues era su chiquita, su bebé, pero tenía que dejarla ser feliz.

Aunque ella estaba muy equivocada, la quería así como era, no le importaba si era una mujer. Aunque a veces le hubiera gustado tener un hijo, nunca se arrepentía de haberla tenido. Pero lo que no sabía Katherin era que él solo estaba tratando de proteger el nombre de su madre.

Katherin no sabía que su madre había sido una dama de gran clase, pero que sus padres la habían obligado a casarse con un hombre a quien no amaba...

--- FLASH BACK ---

Un joven estaba caminando de un lado al otro cerca de una casa muy grande y lujosa. El joven a penas tenía veinte años, y era muy bien parecido; su nombre, Robert Montague.

Habían pasado ya treinta minutos desde que había llegado y todavía no aparecía la persona a la que estaba esperando, lo cual le preocupaba mucho.

¡Robert!- lo llamaron.

Una muchacha de a penas dieciséis años se encontraba a espalas de él. Tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar y su semblante lucía pálido.

Elain¿Te ha pasado algo?

Robert se aserco pero Elaine se hizo para atrás comenzando a llorar.

Robert... no por favor... no hagas esto más difícil.

¿Qué queréis decir? .- dijo él asustado.- ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?

Claro que no... yo te quiero con cada parte de mi cuerpo... pero mis padres... ellos...- miró a Robert y no pudo evitar abrazarse de él.- Ellos ya me comprometieron en matrimonio con un hombre al que no amo. Me caso en dos semanas.

Elaine comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Robert mientras que él digería la noticia.

Así que yo me debo de alejar de ti... te amo pero... pero...

Elaine continuo llorando y Roberto la abrazó con más fuerza.

No, no te van a alejar de mi.- Hizó que Elaine lo mirará a los ojos.- Yo hablare con vuestro padre.

No servirá...- sollozó.- Mi padre ya dio su palabra...Oh Robert, me voy a morir sin tu amor.

Mi amor siempre será tuyo.

Robert se acerco a Elaine y le dio un beso. Poco a poco la noche cubrio los cuerpos de aquellos amantes que unieron sus corazones y sus almas en un mismo cuerpo.

Dos semanas después Elaine se caso sin que nadie supiera que ya estaba embarazada del hombre al que amaba. Cuando nació su hija, Elaine les dijo que había nacido muerta para dársela a Sir Robert Montague y que él la educara.

Meses después murió Elaine, muchos dicen que fue por una pulmonía, otros dicen que por amor... la verdad solo ella lo supo.

----- FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----

Sir Montague la vio y en ese momento lo decidió. Fue hasta donde estaba Katty y la llamó.

Katherin- ella volteó al igual que Remus.- Estas muy equivocada. – Katheri no entendió bien.- Te quiero como nunca antes eh querido a una mujer, por que eres mi hija, sangre de mi sangre.

Katry sonrió...

Y yo te quiero, papá... Cuidate.

Si, mi Lady.- hasta ese momento James se dio cuenta de que Lily estaba ahí y se puso nervioso de que le llamara por su nombre.

Bueno... yo... quería decidle... que...- James se acerco a ella.- quería darle las gracias por salvarme ayer.- levanto la cara y vio que James estaba a pocos centímetros de ella.- Cuídate, por favor.

No os preocupéis por mi.- dijo tocando su nariz con el dedo índice.- Yo regresare para seguir escuchando todos sus reclamos, Mi Lady

Dime Lily, por favor... Háblame de vos. No me gusta que me traten como princesa, prefiero como una persona normal. Aunque a veces soy muy caprichosa... no soy una mala persona, James, en serio.

A veces me parece poco... Lily.

Los dos sonrieron. James miró al techo y luego a Lily quien le estaba mirando fijamente, pidiéndole con los ojos un beso. James bajo un poco, acercando sus labios con los de Lily al mismo tiempo que cerraban los ojos.

Muy bien todos... ya es hora de irnos.- dijo James después de que bajó con Lily.- Chispas rojas si tened problemas, azules si atraparon a alguien y verdes si ya estáis de vuelta en la casa.- miró a Lily y tomándola de las manos le dijo.- No salgas de la casa por ningún motivo.

Bien... Cuídate.- dijo Lily tímidamente.

James sonrió.

Te quiero, Lily.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y después de eso todos salieron por la puerta dejando a Lily, Louse y Sir Fletcher muy preocupados.

Vamos, Lily.- dijo Sir Fletcher tratando de que ella se sentara, por que ya habían pasado varios minutos y seguía mirando a la puerta muy sorprendida y con una mano tocando su mejilla.

Es que... es que él... él me dijo que me quería.- y después de eso sonrió.

Sir Fletcher ya no dijo nada más y junto a Louse se fue a sentar a la sala.

Había pasado alrededor de media hora, Lily tenía un muy buen carácter, Louse se notaba preocupada y Sir Fletcher las estaba tratando de animar, cuando escucharon pasos en la casa.

¿Ya habrán regresado?

Alguien toco a la puerta y Sir Fletcher se levantó a ver.

Es Peter.- dijo Sir Fletcher.- Y parece asustado.

¡Sirius¡Algo le habrá pasado a Sirius!- dijo Louse y se levanto al igual que Lily.

Abrieron rápido y vieron que quien estaba en la puerta era Peter, pero lo traían amarrado y a punta de varita. La primera persona que entró fue quien menos quería encontrarse Lily.

Lucius.- dijo ella asustada.

Mi Lady.- sonrió maliciosamente.

Aquí termina este capítulo... Ya casi termina esté fanfic, 2 capítulos más y es el fin ¡BUA, BUA! u.u es triste acabar este fanfic, pero debe de pasar, por que no puedo seguir con capítulos y capítulos y capítulos y meter más historia ni nada...

Pero bueno, les quiero decir que el último capitulo va ser de lo que sucedió a cada personaje, claro a los que no le puse final en el penúltimo capítulo.

El siguiente chapter se llama " La última batalla "

Recuerden que Lily todavía no se ha quitado el compromiso del matrimonio con el rey Notts y que ocupa casarse con él para salvar a su pueblo de la ruina.

También que Alice es una princesa y que Franck es un soldado de bajo rango, y que ese amor no se puede dar.

Que Katty sabe que Remus es un licántropo, y que eso no le importa.

Y que Sirius es un mujeriego, y Louse lo va a descubrir.

Y un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo:

Tu lo mataste.- dijo respirando agitadamente y apuntando con la varita a su cara, su mano temblaba de la furia.

SI, y también te voy a matar a ti, mocosa.

¡TU MATASTE AL HOMBRE QUE MÁS AMABA EN ESTA VIDA!

Hizo un movimiento de varita y una luz roja salió de esta dándole en el pecho a él y dejándolo tumbado en el suelo.

¿ A quién matan?

¿Quién hace ese poder tan grande?

Pues tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo.


	6. La Ultima Batalla: Parte uno

Esta es una historia basada un poco en una película que vi en la televisión. (no me acuerdo el nombre de la película.) Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto.

Ya sabes eso de que los personajes no son míos, son de J.K.Rowling...bla,bla,bla y más bla,bla,bla. Solo los personajes que yo invente son míos, solo míos, y enteramente MIOS!.. si alguien los quiere usar solo dígamelo. (como el caso de Susan March, que aparece en casi todas las historias y ya no se quien la creó... y si alguien sabe, dígamelo por fa que me gusta ese personaje n.n)

"La Ultima Batalla: Parte uno" 

Había pasado alrededor de media hora, Lily tenía un muy buen carácter, Louse se notaba preocupada y Sir Fletcher las estaba tratando de animar, cuando escucharon pasos en la casa.

¿Ya habrán regresado?

Alguien toco a la puerta y Sir Fletcher se levantó a ver.

Es Peter.- dijo Sir Fletcher.- Y parece asustado.

¡Sirius! ¡Algo le habrá pasado a Sirius!- dijo Louse y se levanto al igual que Lily.

Abrieron rápido y vieron que quien estaba en la puerta era Peter, pero lo traían amarrado y a punta de varita. La primera persona que entró fue quien menos quería encontrarse Lily.

Lucius.- dijo ella asustada.

Mi Lady.- sonrió maliciosamente.

Entraron otras tres personas después de Lucius, pero ni Lily, ni Louse, ni Sir Fletcher lograron sacar tan rápido sus varitas, y los hombres les apuntaron con varita en mano y los obligaron a que se desarmaran, así que quedaron a presa de Lucius Malfoy.

Lo siento, Lily...- dijo Peter.- Ellos me atraparon, Sirius no pudo hacer nada.

Louse dio un pequeño grito, ella presentía que algo le pasaba a Sirius y ahora sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

Bien mi Lady, ahora,- dijo Malfoys.- se va a ir conmigo; vos y vuestro tesoro.

Ni en mil años, Lucius.- dijo escupiéndole en la cara.

Malfoy se limpio con asco y miro a Lily enojado. La tomo de la barbilla muy bruscamente y le dijo con su tono frío.

Mira, estúpida princesita, vos seréis mía quiera o no.- le apretó tan fuerte la barbilla que sus dedos quedaron marcados.

Louse vio eso y trato de defender a Lily, pero recibió un encantamiento de desmayo. Sir Fletcher no se quiso mover, por que de nada iba a ayudar a Lily si estaba desmayado. Lo mismo pensó Lily, pero miró a Lucius muy enojada.

Me das asco.- dijo Lily.

Y también te voy a dar placer.- dijo sonriendo.

Sir Fletcher y Lily cerraron los puños tratando de calmarse.

Vamos, llevad a estos dos al campamento.- ordenó.

Iban saliendo cuando cuatro figuras llegaron corriendo hacía la casa: Franck Longbottom, Alice Ianovik (que se veía más como mujer que como hombre), Sirius Black y James Potter.

Minutos antes de todo esto…

Apenas salieron de la casa y se dispersaron todos para cada lado. Cuando dejaron solos a Franck y a "Richard"(N/A: Voy a poner a Alice como Richard, pero todo lo que ella haga lo voy a poner en femenino.), ella notó que había mucho silencio entre ellos dos y se le hizo incomodo.

Estoy un poco nerviosa... digo nervioso.

No tenéis por que.- dijo Franck y agregó muy quedo.- Yo os protegeré.

Gracias.- dijo Richard que si escuchó.

Los dos se sentaron en unas piedras, de espaldas a ambos, vigilando por si veían a alguien.

Sospechaba que Franck ya sabía que no era lo que aparentaba, por que la había tratado muy distinto. Pero no le podía preguntar así tan sencillo "Disculpa, ¿Sabes que en realidad soy mujer?"... ¡NO! ¿Qué pensaría de ella? No quería ni saber. Pero lo que si quería saber era si ella le gustaba a Franck.

Lo que ella no sabía era que no le gustaba a Franck, le encantaba. No habías un segundo en su vida que no dejara de pensar en ella. Él la liberó, por que no pudo negarse cuando vio sus ojos. Esos ojos lo tenían loco, no podía dejar de verlos, aunque no los tuviera en frente.

Y decidme, - dijo Richard.- ¿Tenéis a alguien por quien regresar sano y salvo?

Franck se volteó de espaldas y la miró un poco sorprendido.

Bueno...mi madre es mi vida. Ella me cuido desde que mi padre murió, cuando era joven.- él no sabía a donde iba esa conversación.

Oh...y... ¿Y alguna chica? ¿No tenéis novia?- dijo tratando de parecer una platica normal, pero era mala fingiendo.

No he encontrado chica que me llene el corazón por completo... hasta ahora.- dijo mirándola de reojo para ver que hacía, ella dio un resoplido.

¿Y quien es esa chica?- preguntó Richard.

Pero antes de que le pudiera contestar una lluvia de hechizos comenzó a caer sobre ellos dos. Al menos eran diez los hombres que se encontraban a unos quince metros de distancia y los habían comenzado a atacar.

Cubrios bien.- dijo Franck. Agachado junto con Richard. Las piedras en las que antes estaban sentados les estaban sirviendo de escudo.- Estos son hechizos paralizadores.

¿Cómo sabéis?- preguntó.- Yo los veo iguales a todos.

Es depende el color, las tonalidades que toman y el espesor.- dijo mientras sacaba su varita.- Así se distingue un hechizo de otro.- la miró.- Debéis de estudiar mucho más para ser un buen duelista, no solo saber lanzar hechizos.- Sacó un poco la cabeza y rápido la volvió a meter, una lluvia de hechizos se hizo presente de nuevo.- Están a unos diez metros, se vienen acercando, tres son altos y los demás de nuestra estatura.- Ella se sorprendí de cómo en un segundo había alcanzado a ver todo esto, él la volteo a ver y dijo.- Estos hechizos son fáciles, solo hay que utilizar un hechizo espejo, ellos quedaran paralizados, hecho?

Richard asintió. Se iba a vengar al fin de todo lo que le habían hecho, y aparte iba a poder luchar en un duelo.

Escucha, cuando mandes varios hechizos espejo, alejaos de allí, por que si ellos ponen un hechizo espejo, te rebotará y quedareis paralizada.- le guiñó un ojo.

Se sintió de piedra... le había dicho "paralizada" y le había guiñado un ojo... él lo sabía... sabía que no era un hombre. Al final de ese duelo le iba a decir quien era, le iba a decir que era Alice.

Los dos salieron a luchar, y como Franck le había dicho, comenzó a lanzar hechizos espejo. Los hombres estaban a unos diez metros, tres eran más altos y todos lanzaban el mismo hechizo. Logró ver al hombre que la había capturado, era uno de los altos, y al parecer también él la había visto.

Ella se quedó de piedra al ver a ese hombre, le traía horribles recuerdos, muchas veces el trato de propasarse con ella, pero Lucius Malfoy no lo dejo, decía que una princesa solo podía estar con él mismo, pero como no se le hacía atractiva la dejaba en paz.

¡MUÉVETE!- logró escuchar el grito de Franck y cuando menos lo esperaba un hechizo paralizador la había tocado.

Cayó como piedra y pudo ver de reojo como Franck luchaba con el hombre que tanto miedo le daba, al parecer era el único que faltaba por caer paralizado, pero ese hombre era más diestro en la magia y le estaba dando batalla a Franck.

Estaba muy asustada, Franck ya se veía cansado y el otro hombre no daba señal de querer rendirse.

No tocareis un pelo de mi chica.- dijo respirando agitadamente Franck.

¿Tu chica? Jajaja...Pues la voy a ser mía.- en un segundo, Franck se encontraba en el piso, le habían aplicado un hechizo de desmayo.

Ella abrió los ojos horrorizada, más por lo que le había pasado a Franck, que lo que le pasara a ella.

El hombre se acercó y le sonrió abiertamente.

Al fin, princesa Alice.- se puso de rodillas y comenzó a desabotonar su blusa.

¡Expelliarmus!

El hombre fue lanzado a varios metros de donde estaba, y Richard pudo ver con alegría que fue Franck quien lo hizo. Cuando él le quito el hechizo y la ayudo a pararse pudieron ver como aquel hombre iba huyendo hacía el bosque. Los dos rieron.

Muchas gracias, Frank.- dijo sonriéndole.

De nada... princesa Alice.- contestó un poco triste.

Así que ella era una princesa... ¿Cómo una princesa como ella se iba a enamorar de un simple soldado de bajo rango? No, eso nunca pasaría.

Llamadme Alice, por favor.- seguía sonriendo.

Estaban muy cerca él uno del otro. Franck pudo ver que con los botones que le había quitado ese hombre a Alice, se le notaba que era mujer.

Alice.- dijo sonriendo.

Él no lo pudo evitar y se acercó al rostros de ella, pero Alice no lo rechazo si no que rodeo su cuello con sus manos y así Franck la atrajo para él.

¡FRANCK!... ¡RICHARD!

Peter y Sirius estaban caminando por el bosque. Los dos iban muy silenciosos, pues habían escuchado unos pasos.

Nos están siguiendo.- dijo en voz queda Sirius.

Có...cómo lo sabéis?- Peter se asustó con ese comentario.

Lo presiento, Peter.

Peter comenzó a ver por todos lados tratando de ver a alguien.

No seas tonto, se más discreto.- dijo Sirius y después agregó.- Nos vamos a separar. En la siguiente bifurcación tu corre a la derecha y yo a al izquierda. Son pocos, no se van a dividir, van a seguir solo a uno. Nos encontraremos a cien metros, por que se vuelven a juntar los caminos, y ahí atacamos de sorpresa, pero corre lo más fuerte que puedas.

Si.- dijo temeroso y tragando saliva

Cuidate.- dijo muy serio.- ¡Ahora!

Había una bifurcación a escasos tres metros, y Sirus corrió a la derecha y Peter a la izquierda. Unos segundos después salieron siete personas, todos parecían unos completos bandidos. Y sin titubear, se fueron detrás de Sirius tirado hechizos.

Peter vio que nadie lo había seguido y se preocupo, por que el ya estaba donde se volvían a juntar los caminos, y Sirius no había salido, así que decidió ver que había pasado. Sacó su varita y comenzó a caminar con cierto miedo, de repente escuchó la voz de Sirius y corrió. Justamente cuando llegó a donde estaban, un hechizo le pegaba en el pecho a Sirius y este caía desmayado de espaldas.

¡¡¡SIRIUS!- gritó asustado Peter creyendo que había muerto, pero no lo dejaron que fuera al lado de su amigo por que otros dos hombres lo sujetaron de los brazos.- ¡Dejadme!- dijo éste enojado.

Creo que eso no será posible... por que tú nos vais a ayudar.- Peter pudo ver hasta ese entonces que ahí estaba Sir Lucius Malfoy. Tenía una sonrisa siniestra.- Si no queréis acabar como tu amigo... nos vas a tener que ayudar.

Peter lo vio y tembló de miedo.

James y Sir Montague estaban caminando por el bosque vigilando. James traía una tonta sonrisa, una sonrisa de enamorado.

¿Sabéis por que te escogieron a ti de capitán y no a mi?- dijo Sir Montague.

No,- dijo James sin quitar esa sonrisa.- no tengo idea.

¿Sabéis por que la princesa fue a clases conmigo a escondidas?

No,- dijo James teniendo esa sonrisa.- no tengo idea.

¿Y sabéis por que a Lily no le está importando que este viaje se retrase?

No,- dijo James sonriendo más que nada por que Sir Montague había dicho el nombre de Lily.- no tengo idea.

Te escogieron de capitán, Lily fue a clases conmigo a escondidas y no le importa que se este retrasando el viaje por que...- Sir Montague sonrió.- por que Lily te quiere.

Los dos pararon de caminar, James se quedó viendo un punto y sonrió imaginando a Lily besándolo. No se habían podido besar en la casa por que James se aparto de ella antes pensando que no debería de hacer eso por que ella era la princesa y él solo el capitán. Pero él ya no podía más y antes de irse le dijo a Lily que la quería, pero no sabía como había reaccionado ella porque enseguida se marchó. Pero ahora si lo sabía, Lily lo quería. Aunque lo que nadie sabía era que en realidad James no quería a Lily... la amaba.

Ella te ha querido desde pequeña, y sé que tu a ella también, se nota en vuestros ojos. Te escogieron de capitán para que Lily te viera por ultima vez y al menos no fuera triste en el camino que le dieras un poco de felicidad con tu simple presencia, por que siempre te a querido en silencio, ya que una princesa solo se puede casar con un noble.

La sonrisa de James desapareció.

¿Queréis decir que... que ella se va a tener que casar con el Rey Notts?

Si... aunque a ella le desagrada el Rey Notts, lo debe de hacer para salvar a su pueblo de la ruina.

¡Pero eso no es justo!- dijo James enojado.- ¿Por qué no puede elegir con quien casarse?

James,- dijo Sir Montague tomándolo de los hombros y viéndolo directamente a los ojos.- el tener poder no es solamente un juego, vienen responsabilidades que se tienen que acatar. Ya sabes que si Lily no se casa con el Rey Notts, el pueblo caerá en la ruina. Por favor... ya no sigáis buscando a Lily después de este viaje, olvídala. Solo se hará más daño los dos.

James no dijo nada, solo bajo la cabeza, pero en el momento que iba a contestar se escucharon unos gritos.

¡KATHERIN!- gritó asustado Sir Montague.- Ese grito fue de Katherin.

Pero es imposible... yo os mande a la parte norte de la casa y estamos en el sur nosotros.

Es Katherin... estoy seguro.- dijo nervioso y sacando su varita al igual que James.

¡AUXILIO!

Esa era si duda la voz de Katty, James y Sir Montague corrieron a donde escucharon el grito. Pronto descubrieron que en realidad era Katherin quien estaba gritando, había al menos veinte hombres y entre ellos estaba Sir Snape.

Dejadla en paz ahora mismo!- gritó Sir Montague enojado al ver que tenían sujeta a Katty por las manos.

Padre, salva a Remus!- dijo Katty suplicante.

Hasta ese momento James notó que tenían a Remus inconsciente y lo venían jalando con una cuerda, estaba sangrando. Él quiso ayudar a su amigo, pero rápido varios hombres los rodearon.

Valla, valla, si tenemos aquí al pequeño Potty.- dijo Sir Snape apareciendo de entre los hombres que los rodeaban.

Como siempre escondiéndote entre los demás, no Snape? – dijo James enojado.

Mucho cuidado con tus palabras.- Estaba enojado.- De mi depende que te perdone la vida.

James, ayuda a Remus, ha perdido mucha sangre.- dijo Katty de nuevo.

James miró a su amigo, parecía muy pálido.

Muy bien Potter, son quince te dejo ocho y yo siete.- le dijo Sir Montague a James.

Perfecto, pero Snape es mío.- susurró James.

Comenzó un duelo de hechizos entre los quince hombres que los habían rodeado y Sir Montague y James. Había otros dos hombres que sujetaban a Katty, uno que jalaba a Remus y otros dos que no se separaban de Sir Snape los cuales no entraron en el duelo.

Se les complico un poco la cosa a cada uno pues todos atacaban a la vez, y ya que la agilidad de Sir Montague estaba un poco deteriorada le alcanzaron a dar con un hechizo en un hombro lo que vio Katty y trato de zafarse.

Los dos hombres que traían sujeta a Katty eran muy fuertes, pero nada que un poco de astucia no pudiera. Ella vio que la tenían sujeta por los antebrazos así que bien podía darles una patada simultáneamente, y así lo hizo. Brincó y les dio una patada a ambos en las costillas, lo que sofoco a los dos hombres y la dejaron en libertad.

Después, tomó su varita, que le había tomado uno de los hombres y los paralizo, pero en ese momento, el hombre que tenía a Remus arrastrándolo fue a detenerla.

Vamos, muñequita, no hagas esto largo.

Muñeca vuestra madre.- dijo mientras hacia un hechizo para que sus piernas no dejaran de bailar. Después apunto a un hombre que le iba a disparar a su padre por la espalada y lo derribo.

Gracias, Katherin, es un orgullo ser tu padre.- dijo sonriendo.

Sir Montague hizo volar por los cielos al último bandido y apunto con su varita a Sir Snape.

Dejadme a Snape, por favor.- dijo James poniéndose al lado de Sir Motague.

Bien, entonces yo al de la derecha.

Y yo al de la izquierda, padre.- dijo Katherin

Crees que me vas a poder derrotar Potter.- dijo Sir Snape un poco asustado.- Ni lo sueñes.

James sonrió al escuchar eso, sabía que Sir Snape tenía miedo. Y ahí empezó una pelea. Katty y Sir Montague rápido terminaron con los dos hombres dejándolos atados de manos y pies. Katty fue con Remus que comenzaba a despertar y ayudado por Katty se paró y los tres comenzaron a ver el duelo que tenían James y Sir Snape.

James tenía que aceptar que eso era divertido, Sir Snape era muy malo en hechizos, ya tenía el pelo verde y su cara era gris, tenía una protuberancia que parecía que luciera un rinoceronte.

Katty se estaba riendo de Sir Snape, pero no una simple risa, si no una carcajada. Lo cual irritó mucho a Sir Snape, y dando un hechizo acertado a James que lo dejo paralizado, apunto su varita a Katty y le mandó una maldición.

Un rayo verde salió de la varita de Sir Snape eh iba directo a Katty. Ella abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio que alguien se interponía entre ella y el rayo de luz verde...

Todo fue muy confuso, Katty vio como su padre caía de rodillas enfrente de ella. Se quedo paralizada y con los ojos abiertos. Exhalo mucho aire y gritó como nunca.

¡¡¡PADRE!

Remus fue hacia Sir Montague que yacía en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y sin una pizca de vida.

James miró con infinito odio a Snape pero no podía hacer nada, estaba paralizado.

Snape reía por lo que acababa de hacer, pero quitó su sonrisa cuando vio a Katty con su varita apuntando a él y llorando.

Katty quería matar a Snape

Tu lo mataste.- dijo respirando agitadamente y apuntando con la varita a su cara, su mano temblaba de la furia.

SI, y también te voy a matar a ti, mocosa.

¡TU MATASTE AL HOMBRE QUE MÁS AMABA EN ESTA VIDA!

Hizo un movimiento de varita y una luz roja salió de esta dándole en el pecho a él y dejándolo tumbado en el suelo.

Luego ella fe hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de su padre y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Remus le quitó el hechizo a James y luego abrazó a Katty y así quedaron los dos.

James también se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de su maestro.

Fue como un padre para mí.- dijo llorando James.- Y voy a ser que se sienta orgulloso de mi… voy a derrotar a Sir Malfoy.

Katty seguía llorando. Remus la abrazó más fuerte y le hizo un gesto a James para que se fuera. Él se quedaría con Katty.

James asintió y se paró. Vio el cuerpo inconsciente de Snape y con un hechizo hizo que apareciera una cuerda por todo el cuerpo de Snape y quedara atado. Katty no lo había matado, pues ella no era ninguna asesina.

Sirius se levantó con un dolor de cabeza y un dolor en el hombro. Alzó la vista y pudo ver que estaba completamente solo en el bosque, de pronto recordó todo.

¡Se habían llevado a Peter!

Demonios.- dijo.

Miró a su alrededor y vio todo muy calmado, lo normal. Así que supo que no lo estaban vigilando. Sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia donde pensaba que estaba la casa, tenía que ver si Louse estaba bien. Un sentimiento de angustia lo lleno todo. Si algo le pasaba a Louse él se moría.

Sirius!

Él se volteo y pudo ver que a unos metros de él estaba James Poter, su amigo.

Qué pasó? Dónde está Petter?- preguntó James.

Qué pasó? Dónde está Sir Montague? –preguntó a mismo tiempo Sirius.

Se lo llevaron.- contestó primero Sirius.

Snape lo…- James se detuvo, no lo podía decir.- Snape… lo mató.

Sirius abrió los ojos, no lo podía creer… habían matado a su maestro. Una rabia lo llenó todo.

Debe de haber venganza.- dijo Siruis.- Vamos por Franck y Richard.

-------------- FIN el capitulo 6-------------------------

¿Qué les pareció? Se que tarde mucho pero eh tenido muchos problemas técnicos. Pero ahora, gracias a mi buena amiga Willow Tonks los supere. Así que esta historia se la dedico a ella, por que si ella nunca la hubiera terminado. ¡MUCHAS GRACAS!

REVIEWS….

_**Kristin: **Hola! Perdón si tarde en poner este capitulo, pero ya vez que la tecnología me odia. Espero que te guste este capitulo._

_**Blackiegirl: **Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, ojalá lo disfrutes._

_**Itzi: **Ok, ya recibí un howler aunque no se si fue tuyo… jejeje. Gracias por el review, me gusto mucho. Y no te preocupes, ya tengo a Petunio controlado, como esta enfermo ahora no tiene ganas de molestarme. :D_

_**Josesita: **Nop, no matan a Franck. Espero que no te enojes por que tarde año luz en poner este nuevo capitulo! Y espero que te guste lo que puse de Lily y James, que no es mucho, pero si muy lindo. _

_**Tomoyo-potter: **Hola! Si, definitivamente James y Lily son las pareja más linda! Pero bueno… en esta historia Lily es una princesa, y James es solo un soldado… ese amor es imposible. Aunque…_

_**Luciana: **Sorry por la tardanza. Si, al principio no quería poner a Peter en este fic, pero después pensé "Y quien va a ser la rata asquerosa que va a traicionar?" y así, a fuerza, tuve que meter a Peter, por que no creo que haya otro ser más despreciable que quien traiciona a sus amigos… y ese es Peter Pettegrew. _

_**Andreina: **Espero que te guste este capitulo igual que el pasado y que no me quieras matar por tardarme tanto n.n!_

_**Mary93: **Gracias por seguir mi historia. Te entiendo eso de que los ordenadores son un fiasco, él mío no me deja entrar en log in de una amiga tuvo que ayudarme a subir este capitulo en su ordenador. _

_**Marie Ann: **Se que no eh puesto mucho de Lily y James, pero no desesperes, que lo bueno siempre va al último._

_**Desiré: **Espero que te guste más este capitulo. Sigue poniéndome Reviews, y prometo poner más rápido el siguiente capitulo que ya ando escribiendo._

En el próximo capítulo…

¿Crees poder vencerme, Potter?- dijo Sir Malfoy.- No tienes ni una varita para defenderte…

James vio, tendido en el piso, que no tenía muchos recursos. Estaba completamente cansado, su varita la tenía Sir Malfoy, y no había nadie que lo pudiera ayudar.

Te voy a matar… ¡Avada Kedabra!- gritó Sir Malfoy apunando a James.

Lo último que vio fue una luz verde…

Eso es todo… PONGAN MAS REVIEWS!

Ya solo queda la segunda parte de este capitulo y el último capitulo, donde pondré lo que fue de cada uno de los personajes.


End file.
